Seja Minha Rainha
by ACLyoko
Summary: (Capítulo 203/204) Alibaba está se esforçando ao máximo para mostrar seus sentimentos à Morgiana e corresponde-los. Morgiana por sua vez, está hesitante por ter medo que ele a deixe. Agora, que estão a chegar em Balbadd, ele ansioso para ver seu povo e pela possibilidade de rever seu amigo, Hakuryuu, depois de tanto tempo. Ele só não esperava um proposta de casamento.
1. Just Give Me A Reason

**_Oi gente =D_**

**_Pois então, vou dedicar essa fanfic à pessoa que me viciou nessa Magia que é Magi (mais especificamente no AliMor) 3_**

**_Nathy, maninha, precisamos parar de vomitar o arco-íris._**

**_Enfim, é uma história curta, talvez transforme em drabbles se alguma ideia que teria o mesmo título vier à mente._**

**_Enfim, espero que gostem!_**

* * *

_"Desde o começo, você era um ladrão, _

_Você roubou meu coração_

_E eu sou sua vítima_

_Eu deixei você ver as partes de mim,_

_Que não eram toda essa beleza_

_Com cada toque, você as consertou._

_Agora você está falando em seus sonhos, __Oh oh..._

_Coisas que você nunca disse à mim, __oh Oh..._

_Diz-me que já teve o bastante_

_Do nosso amor..._

_Apenas me dê uma razão,_

_Apenas um pouquinho é o bastante,_

_Não estamos quebrados, apenas remendados,_

_E nós podemos aprender a amar de novo_

_Está nas estrelas,_

_Está escrito nas cicatrizes de nossos corações_

_Não estamos quebrados, apenas remendados_

_E nós podemos aprender a amar de novo"._

* * *

Alibaba estava deitado ao lado de Morgiana, brincando com algumas mechas do cabelo dela que estavam caídos sobre seu rosto e os colocando no lugar. Tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto, a felicidade preenchendo cada pedacinho de si. Ele havia conseguido conquistar a garota mais fofa que podia existir, ela gostava dele e estava sempre ao seu lado. Sendo uma Finnalis, era muito mais forte que ele e tinha uma determinação enorme, mesmo assim, Morgiana queria ficar ao seu lado.

Mesmo tendo essa força descomunal, isso não diminuía a sua feminilidade. Mesmo nesse momento, ele achava mais um lado extremamente fofa dela, enquanto ela dormia. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão serena, pacífica e calma. Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir como um tolo, estava feliz e ansioso para conhecer e descobrir cada lado de Morgiana que até então, não havia prestado atenção.

Como Aladdin reagiria à isso? Se ele percebeu, provavelmente vai dizer que ele é um idiota por ter demorado tanto... Para a flar a verdade, ele realmente era.

Alibaba estava atento para caso ela acordasse. Ele imaginou que ela ficaria tão feliz como ele, mas não imaginou que desmaiaria quando ele a abraçasse. Ele riu de leve, completamente bobo e encantado com ela.

Ela se remexeu, com cuidado para não acorda-la, ele se levantou e se sentou na cadeira ali perto, esperando que ela acordasse. Ela apenas mudou de posição e voltou a dormir. Ele começou a pensar no que os aguardava ali em diante. O que o rei queria com ele e Aladdin? Como será que estava Balbadd? Hakuryu poderia estar lá... Eles poderiam se entender do que houve em Aktia. Laem parecia estar pacífica graças à Ascensão de Titus como Magi, Sindria não pareci estar querendo entrar em um conflito também... Pelo menos Sinbad não pareceu querer uma Guerra.

Ele disse a Morgiana que se ela achasse um lugar melhor, ela deveria ir sem pensar duas vezes. Mas ele aguentaria? Ele só percebeu que gostava dela há pouco tempo, mas também percebeu que sempre ficou ansioso pela sua companhia quando estavam separados e preocupado com sua segurança - Motivo pelo qual ele não deixou de usar seu Djiin em nenhum momento, para que ela pudesse utilizar seu Recipiente Familiar -, se ela fosse para longe, o que ele faria?

Ele já estava se sentindo inseguro, mas então algo tirou sua atenção da insegurança. Morgiana estava murmurando e se remexendo demais. Ele se aproximou para ver que onde havia uma expressão serena, agora havia angustia e dor, ela suava frio e tremia. Estava tendo um pesadelo e dos bem ruins. Ele tentou acorda-la calmamente, mas ao ver que não funcionava, começou a se preocupar.

- Morgiana! Acorde!

De repente ela soltou o ar como se gritasse. Abriu os olhos, respiração alterada e olhos arregalados. Parecia ainda estar se acalmando e tentando perceber o que acontecia.

- Ei, está tudo bem... - Disse ele sorrindo levemente.

- Alibaba? - Indagou ela percebendo sua presença, ele se afastou se sentando na cadeira e ela se sentou na cama - O que você está fazendo?

- Bem, você desmaiou, fiquei preocupado... Mas disseram que era... - Ele observou Morgiana, a expressão inocente em seu rosto era tão fofa que ele falou outra coisa no lugar e desviou o rosto já corado novamente - o sol.

- Sol?

- Bem, você ficou se exercitando no sol durante muito tempo, acontece - fingiu dar de ombros.

- Entendo... Desculpe te preocupar.

- Não é nada - Ele sorriu - Sobre o que você sonhou?

- Eu...

Morgiana ficou tensa. Não queria falar sobre seu passado escravo, as torturas que sentiu e viu. Alibaba era como o sol para ela, a libertou e mostrou o mundo de modo que nunca viu. Não queria encobri-lo, deixa-lo preocupado ou em mesmo um pouco escuro. Ela precisava, o mundo precisava dele radiante como ele era. Para iluminar as pessoas como ele faz naturalmente...

Assim como o sol.

Alibaba viu a hesitação dela. Se sentiu um pouco magoado, mas ele entendia. Ele também teve segredos que foi difícil revelar à ela e Aladdin. Era natural esse medo de ser julgado. De todas as pessoas, ele seria a última a julga-la. Para segura-la disso, ele se sentou na beirada da cama e colocou uma mão sobre as dela. Morgiana corou um pouco pela falta de costume com tal gesto.

- Alibaba?

- Morgiana, está tudo bem. Você pode confiar em mim,eu uro que farei de tudo para protegê-la e cuidar de você. Eu nunca, nunca vou julga-la em nenhum momento. Não precisa me falar se não quiser, mas gostaria que me contasse quando estivesse pronta. Assim não teremos segredos e conseguiremos conviver melhor. Eu quero que confie em mim, do mesmo modo que confio em você - Ele sorriu - Mas vamos com calma, você não precisa ser assim imediatamente, ok? Sem pressão, vamos no nosso ritmo.

- S-sim. - Ela murmurou baixando a cabeça, depois ergueu um pouco e falou extremamente sem graça - O-obrigada.

Alibaba corou de imediato. Depois desviou o olhar, tapando as bochechas vermelhas com a outra mão.

- Eu preciso fazer algo sobre isso, não estou acostumado a ver você desse modo...

- Huh? - Fez ela inocentemente.

- Nada. Já está quase noite, você prefere descansar ou vai comer?

- Vou comer - Disse se levantando.

Alibaba e Morgiana sairam do quarto e foram para a cozinha. Todos já estavam comendo, com direito a presenciar a cena de Toto dando comida na boca de Olba que fingia não gostar só para parecer mais maduro por ter namorada. Com essas reações de ambos, Alibaba começou a rir da situação. Ele agora, com Morgiana podia fazer isso a vontade sem se sentir mal ou inferior. Ele então fitou Morgiana ao seu lado.

Morgiana fitava seu prato com peixe sem vontade de comer. Ela se lembrou de quando era escrava e mal podia fazê-lo, só lhe davam o suficiente para que não morresse ou ficasse fraca, mas seu corpo sendo diferente do comum precisava de mais alimento do que lhe davam realmente. Ela nunca tinha entendido que sua dor constante no estômago, era na verdade fome, que ela só parou de sentir no dia em que Alibaba a libertou.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, fitou Alibaba que tinha uma face preocupada.

- Está tudo bem, Morgiana?

- Ah, sim. Eu só... - Fitou o peixe novamente - Não me sinto com fome...

Alibaba fitou ela. Ele sabia que fosse o que fosse que ela sonhou estava atormentando ainda. Então suspirou e se levantou.

- Alibaba?

- Coma, você precisa alimentar o seu corpo. Lembre-se que a comida também é uma fonte para recuperar seu Magoi. Então se alimente bem, assim pode estar sempre forte - Sorriu.

- Sim.

- Já volto.

Assim, Alibaba saiu da cozinha enquanto todos estavam comendo animados. Morgiana ficou a fitar a porta por um tempo tentando entender o que ele estava a fazer. Depois seguiu o conselho dele e se alimentou. Ainda existiam escravos e pobres que não podiam desprezar uma refeição como ela fazia naquele momento, por isso, comeu o quanto devia.

O jantar acabou e Morgiana ficou a mesa, dando boa noites e esperando. Ela ficou um tempo apenas beliscando um pão e bebendo água. Depois que já estava quase vazio, Alibaba passou pela porta, com uma expressão perdida e levemente preocupada, quando a viu se espantou.

- Morgiana? - Indagou claramente confuso e entrou caminhando até a mesa onde estava.

- Sim.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você disse que já voltava, achei que deveria esperar.

Alibaba corou pela consideração dela e desviou o rosto tentando esconder as bochechas rosadas. Ele havia demorado um pouco e achou que ela iria para o quarto, então ficou esperando lá. ele se sentiu uma pessoa rude por tê-la feito esperar tanto.

Morgiana ficou um tanto preocupada, se levantou e ficou de frnete para ele. Quando percebeu-a se aproximar a observou confuso, então ela segurou seu rosto e o puxou para si. Alibaba se alarmou, num susto e vergonha quando ela aproximou seus rostos até que as testas se tocassem.

Eles não estavam indo devagar?!

- E-ei! Morgiana?

- Sim?

- O que você está fazendo?

- Medindo sua temperatura - Com isso, Alibaba parou de se remexer tentando sair das garras que lhe prendiam como ferro _(A/N: não que seja necessário muita força pra ser mais forte que o Ali *foge das fangirls do tio Ali*)_ e Morgiana explicou - Hoje você ficou com o rosto vermelho várias vezes, achei que fosse o sol, mas de noite você também ficou assim, quero ver se você não está doente - Explicou.

Alibaba corou, mas mais calmo ao ver suas intenções tão inocentes e puras. Então ele segurou sua mão e retirou de seu rosto, já sem as garras de ferro sob si. Ele se afastou, ainda segurando sua mão e sorriu.

- Estou bem. Eu tenho você para cuidar de mim, não é? - Riu de leve.

Morgiana corou, ela tentou se justificar dizendo que foi o que prometeu a Aladdin, mas Alibaba estava muito feliz para ouvir enquanto a puxava para fora da cozinha. Eles desceram escadas, passaram por corredores e quando deu por si, Alibaba estava puxando Morgiana para seu quarto. Ela corou um pouco ao pensar no que ele queria, mas ficou surpresa ao entrar e ver uma segunda cama e suas coisas ali.

- Eu... Não entendo. O que minhas coisas fazem aqui?

- Bem... - Ele começou a esfregar a nuca sem graça e desviou o olhar para o lado - Olba e Toto queriam ficar um mesmo quarto, disseram que iriam se infiltrar para dormir agarradinhos se não deixassem, as outras estavam irritadas porque fizeram isso algumas vezes...

Morgiana se lembrava, no dia em que Toto foi expulsa de um outro quarto e foi para o seu trocando de lugar com uma outra garota do grupo de ex-piratas. No dia seguinte, Olba estava lá dormindo com a cabeça sobre o peito dela com um sorriso no rosto enquanto ela o abraçava. Achou aquilo tão adorável que não reclamou (contanto que não passasse disso, estava tudo bem).

- Mas a Toto começou a ir pro quarto dele e os rapazes não gostaram disso, já estavam reclamando há algum tempo. E bem, depois de hoje a tarde... Fiquei preocupado com você - Ele murmurou, mas ela ouviu ainda sim.

- Comigo? - Indagou.

- Depois do seu pesadelo - Ele a fitou com um olhar preocupado - Você ficou estranha. Fiquei com medo de você ter esses pesadelos novamente e não haver ninguém lá para te ajudar. Então... Mandei que trouxessem suas coisas e deixassem Toto e Olba juntos. Assim resolvemos dois problemas com uma só solução.

- Entendo...

- Se você tiver algum pesadelo durante a noite, eu vou estar aqui ao lado e vou te acordar, ok?

Morgiana fitou Alibaba. Ele tinha um olhar de cuidado sobre ela. Se sentiu extremamente querida por alguém e voltou a derramar algumas lágrimas como a tarde. Ele se desesperou pedindo calma e que se ela não tivesse gostado ele trocaria os quartos novamente. Mas ela enxugou as lágrimas enquanto fazia não com a cabeça.

- É só que... - Ela enxugou uma última lágrima e o fitou - Ninguém nunca foi tão atencioso comigo ou generoso. Estou emocionada, só isso - Então sorriu - Obrigada, Alibaba.

Ele corou um pouco antes de sorrir e dizer que estaria ali para o que precisasse.

Os dois foram para suas devidas camas, deram boa noite e se viraram de costas um para o outro antes de dormir. Alibaba ainda ficou um tempo e se virou novamente para o outro lado, apenas para ver o leve movimento que seu corpo fazia ao respirar levemente dentro do sono. Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Não...

Alibaba fez esforço apara interromper seu sono e abrir os olhos. Ficou um tempo olhando até ouvir o grito um pouco mais alto e cair em si. Outro pesadelo.

O quão frequentes eles eram?!

Alibaba imediatamente se levantou da cama e foi até a dela. O corpo dela estava meio enroscado no lençol enquanto ela se revirava tentando escapar do pesadelo. As mãos dela apertavam o tecido com força enquanto começava a suar e tremer. Dessa vez, Alibaba foi mais rude e a balançou com um pouco de força a chamando para que ela despertasse.

- Morgiana!

De repente ela acordou já se sentando na cama, como da ultima vez, arfando. Ele a observou com preocupação novamente. A imagem dela agora não era uma das quais ele gostava. Ela então levantou a cabeça e o observou.

- Alibaba... Desculpa... por ter te acordado - Disse lentamente - Devo ser um incomodo para você, se quiser eu vou...

Ela foi interrompida quando Alibaba a puxou para seu peito e deu um abraço forte. Morgiana ficou sem reação, a´te ouvi-lo dizer num sussurro.

- Está tudo bem, estou aqui com você. Você não está mais sozinha. Não mais...

Ao ouvir suas palavras de conforto, Morgiana voltou a chorar, soluçando levemente contra o peito dele enquanto devolvia o abraço. Ela começou a tremer levemente, então Alibaba começou a acariciar suas costas e lhe fazer um cafuné, como sua mãe costumava fazer para fazê-lo se sentir bem após ter se machucado numa briga nas Favelas. Era algo que lhe aquecia e trazia conforto, e ele queria transmitir a mesma coisa à Morgiana, mostrar que se importava com ela.

Ela havia parado de tremer e soluçava levemente quando percebeu que ela havia voltado a dormir depois de chorar em seus braços. Tentou se soltar do abraço, mas ela o segurava com força como se fosse um travesseiro. Tentou se soltar mais uma vez, mas ela o apertou mais forte e se aproximou ainda mais dele. Se segurava nele como se estivesse se afogando e ele fosse a corda que a salvaria.

Alibaba deu um leve suspiro e se ajeitou. Se deitou na cama com ela enroscada nele e os cobriu novamente. A cabeça dela fitou apoiada entre seu ombro e pescoço, ele tentou se ajeitar um pouco mais para seu conforto. Morgiana resmungou baixo e se ajeitou também se aninhando melhor à ele, encaixando sua cabeça no espaço entre seu ombro e pescoço perfeitamente, como se fosse um travesseiro ou quebra-cabeça _(A/N: essa ultima parte ficou parecendo um trocadilho, mas juro que não foi intencional)_. Ele observou seu rosto, ainda com algumas lágrimas, mas agora calmo e sereno nos sonhos. Sorriu.

De repente entendeu porque Olba e Toto faziam tanta questão de dormirem juntos. Era uma sensação ótima sentir a pessoa que você tanto gosta ao seu lado, sentindo o calor de seu corpo, o coração bater e poder observar aquela expressão tão pura e inocente em seu rosto.

Ele corou levemente enquanto sorria com um pensamento bobo e feliz na cabeça, sem que percebesse seus olhos pesaram e ele voltou a dormir...

Esperando que acordasse com aquela mesma visão e pudesse ficar desse modo com ela o resto de suas vidas.

* * *

**_E então, gostaram? _**

**_Decidi que vou separar um pouco e farei em alguns capítulos essa história porque... as cenas estão extraordinariamente grandes. Essa aqui era pra ser uma One-shot e olha o tamanho que está!_**

**_Então vou separar um pouco._**

**_Essa aqui eu tinha baseado numa musica mas mudei pra uma mais perfeita pra esse momento deles: "Just Give Me A Reason" da P!nk_**

**_Me cobrem e incentivem a fazer o próximo capítulo logo, porque eu to precisando de cobrança pras fanfics ^^'_**

**_Beijos!_**

**_~-Lyoko_**


	2. Perfect

**_OIIIIIIII =D_**

**_Então, isso aqui tá paradão, então decidi já continuar um pouco mais._**

**_Esse capítulo seria alguns dias mais a frente do anterior, mas inicialmente eram um único capítulo que dividi por estar extremamente longo._**

**_Bem, sem mais, vamos lá!_**

* * *

_Peguei o caminho errado_

_Uma ou duas vezes_

_Cavei até conseguir sair_

_Sangue e fogo_

_Decisões ruins_

_Tudo bem_

_Bem vindo à minha vida boba_

_Mal tratada_

_Deslocada, mal compreendida_

_Garota sábia, tudo bem_

_Isso não me fez ir devagar_

_Errática_

_Sempre há outra escolha_

_Subestimada_

_Olhe, ainda estou por aqui_

_(...)_

_Você é tão mau_

_Quando fala_

_Sobre si_

_Você está errado_

_Mude essas vozes_

_Na sua cabeça_

_Faça eles gostarem de você dessa vez_

_Tão complicado_

_Olhe como estamos conseguindo_

_Cheios de ódio_

_Tão empatado esse jogo_

_Já basta!_

_Eu fiz tudo que pude_

_Eu persegui todos os meus demônios_

_E vejo que você faz o mesmo_

_(...)_

_O mundo inteiro está assustado_

_Então eu engulo o medo_

_E a única coisa que eu deveria beber_

_Era uma cerveja bem gelada_

_Tão fácil ficar iludido_

_E nós tentamos, tentamos, tentamos_

_Mas nós tentamos demais_

_É um desperdício do meu tempo_

_Cansei de procurar pelas criticas_

_Porque elas estão por todo lado_

_Eles não gostam do meu jeans_

_Não entendem o meu cabelo_

_Rigorosos com nós mesmos_

_E somos o tempo todo_

_Por que fazemos isso? Por que faço isso?_

_._

**_Oh, querido, por favor_**

**_Nunca nunca se sinta_**

**_Como se fosse menos que perfeito_**

**_Querido, querido, por favor_**

**_Se em algum momento você se sentir_**

**_Como se fosse nada,_**

**_Você é perfeito pra mim._**

* * *

Alibaba e Morgiana estavam no antigo palácio de Balbadd, sendo tratados como convidados por todos ao que parece, Kouen queria tratar de negócios, mas antes precisava de algo que não quis dizer, então tinham que esperar. Neste momento, Alibaba ensinava Morgiana a fazer coroas de flores. No início não estava dando muito certo pois ela usava muita força e as flores acabavam despedaçadas, mas antes que ela desanimasse, ele lhe prometeu que teria paciência e que ela também deveria ter.

- Qual é o ponto disso?

- Bem... - Ele disse pensativo - Quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe ensinou Mirianne a fazer estas coroas e eu fiz como você, também não entendi porque ela queria que eu e Kassim aprendêssemos - Dizia ele enquanto fazia uma coroa de flores e Morgiana observava - Até hoje não entendo muito bem... Eu só guardei o que ela disse...

- O que ela disse? - Indagou Morgiana.

- Sim - Disse ele sem tirar atenção da coroa - Ela disse que as mulheres são como flores, se você não cuidar bem dela, ela morre ou simplesmente murcha. Minha mãe disse que uma relação é como essas coroas de flores... São delicadas e precisa ter cuidado, paciência, carinho e atenção, porque se não, elas saem erradas, se corrompem ou ficam frágeis demais... Pronto!

Alibaba mostrou à Morgiana a Coroa que ele acabava de fazer. Ela suspirou, era realmente bonita. Ele sorriu e colocou sob sua cabeça. Ela tentou olhar para ver, mas não conseguiu. Alibaba riu de leve, como ele não notou toda a fofura dela antes?

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir...

Alibaba então pegou nas mãos de Morgiana.

- Confio em você. Você é forte, inteligente, gentil e boa. Sei que com o tempo, seremos capazes de superar qualquer coisa juntos - Sorriu ele - Você é esse tipo de pessoa... Que supera qualquer obstaculo e vence os desafios se estiver determinada.

- Alibaba... - Ela ecoou.

Somente então Alibaba percebeu o quão próximos estavam. Ele até pensou em se afastar, mas como ela não fez nada, ele também não o fez. Antes que ele percebesse as mãos estavam entrelaçadas, ele se aproximava dela ainda mais e Morgiana cedia também aproximando-se dele. Porém, quando estava quase a tocar os lábios dela... Alibaba escorregou e caiu por cima dela. Morgiana soltou uma exclamação.

_Perfeito, Alibaba. Perfeito!_

Ele se levantou e a ajudou a se sentar.

- Desculpa... - Disse sem graça.

- Tudo bem - Ela disse, depois olhou para trás de si e viu a coroa de flores e a pegou com cuidado - Desculpe, acho que não tem concerto.

Alibaba fitou a coroa que se desmanchara. Morgiana acariciava as pétalas com tristeza, estavam amassadas e caídas... Ele apenas sorriu levemente e pegou uma das flores de cor branca, então ele colocou sob sua orelha, segurando parte de seu cabelo. Morgiana arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você realmente é como as flores... - Sorriu ele.

- Eu não sou assim. Não sou elegante, perfumada, querida por qualquer um... Eu não sou assim... - Pensou triste.

- Tem razão - Ela levantou o olhar espantada de ouvir aquilo dele - Você é muito mais. Assim como uma rosa, você não vai pensar duas vezes antes de se defender... Você é forte, elegante e bonita... E você é muito querida para mim, Morgiana.

Morgiana corou, logo depois desviou o olhar fazendo beicinho e Alibaba riu. Ele não cansava de ver essa cara de sem graça que ela fazia ainda mais o beicinho. Logo depois ouviu ela murmurar um leve "Obrigada". Ele sorriu.

Uma ideia maléfica veio à mente de Alibaba e ele decidiu agir.

- Morgiana, você tem cócegas?

- Cócegas? - Indagou e ele assentiu - Não sei... Não me lembro se algum dia senti isso.

- Bem só tem um jeito de descobrir...

Antes que Morgiana pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Alibaba já estava com as mãos trabalhando em sua barriga fazendo-a rir alto. Quando foi que ele a ouvir rir realmente, daquele jeito? Era um som doce para ele, por isso continuou. Morgiana começou a sentir a barriga doer de tanto rir e pediu para que ele parasse, mas ele continuou até que ela caísse na grama rindo. Ela estava tentando se livrar das mãos dele, mas não conseguia porque as lágrimas de tanto rir não lhe deixavam ver direito. Como puro reflexo, ela lhe deu lhe um soco que o fez cair de cara no chão.

Depois que ela se recuperava do riso e respiração ela deu-se por si e percebeu que Alibaba estava semi-inconsciente no chão ao seu lado. Levantou-se rápido e tentou acorda-lo. Ele se levantou acariciando a cabeça e resmungando algo sobre seus reflexos. Ela corou pelo o que fez.

_Perfeito, Morgiana. Perfeito!_

- Alibaba? Morgiana?

Ao ouvir a voz familiar, os dois se voltaram na direção da voz e se surpreenderam ao ver um garoto de sua idade, cabelos negros azulados, olhos azuis e uma cicatriz no rosto. A surpresa logo sumiu e em seu lugar veio a felicidade de ver um antigo amigo.

- Hakuryuu! - Gritou Alibaba se levantando.

Ele se virou para ajudar Morgiana a se levantar também e em seguida tentou correr na direção do amigo, mas ela o impediu. Ele voltou-se para ela apenas para ver o olhar preocupado que ela tinha, quase como... Medo?

Ela segurou seu pulso firmemente e depois voltou sua atenção à Hakuryuu.

- Hakuryuu... Você ainda tem todo aquele ódio em seu coração? - Perguntou ela.

- Bem... Não posso dizer que ele desapareceu ou se dissipou, mas sei lidar com ele. Então não precisava ter medo. Eu não vou fazer nada. Não jogaria este país numa guerra por razões pessoais.

Morgiana assentiu, em seguida voltou-se a Alibaba e soltou seu pulso.

- O que isso significa? - Perguntou ele massageando o local que até então tinha um aperto tão forte quanto ferro.

- Desculpa, acho que exagerei.

- O império Kou pode não ser um amigo confiável, mas Hakuryuu é diferente, Morgiana! - Reclamou.

- Eu sei, é exatamente isso... - Murmurou ela desviando o olhar.

- Hã? - Fez Alibaba.

- O que fazem por aqui? - Indagou Hakuryuu se aproximando.

- Estamos para falar com seu irmão... Você?

- Vim dar um recado de Hakuei. Ela está com o exército indo para o leste, agora que Magnostatt não representa mais um risco.

- Entendo - Assentiu Alibaba.

- Morgiana, Alibaba, porque não damos uma volta enquanto colocamos o assunto em dia?

- Claro! - Respondeu Alibaba - Você vem Morgiana?

- Sim... - Disse vagamente.

Alibaba percebeu como ela estava ausente e fria. Estranhou, mas logo Hakuryuu o distraiu contando sobre o treinamento dele no exercito da irmã e o que veio fazendo nos últimos tempos. Alibaba fez um lembrete de depois falar com ela para saber o que havia de errado.

.

.

.

.

.

Durante a noite, Alibaba procurava por Morgiana pelo palácio, sem ter pistas ou sinal dela. Após o jantar ela disse que ia se deitar, mas ele não a encontrava em nenhum lugar. Não estava em seu quarto, na varanda, no jardim... ele começou a se preocupar. Então ouviu cochichos em uma sala pela qual passava e deu uma olhada.

Hakuryuu estava falando com Morgiana, parecia frustado enquanto ela estava um tanto encolhida e apreensiva, angustiada até. Ele abriu um pouco a porta, mas a discussão deles estava tão centrada que não perceberam quando ele se fez presente.

- Morgiana, estou falando sério.

- Hakuryuu, não insista.

- Morgiana, por favor, case comigo! Juntos iremos fundar um império tão grande e próspero quanto Sindria, Kou ou Laem! Podemos fazer isso!

- Eu não posso...

- Podemos fazer os Finalis finalmente serem livres e felizes, talvez até encontrar seus pais! Morgiana, para fazer tudo o que desejo, só preciso ter você ao meu lado! - Dizia Hakuryuu sem dar um tempo certo para que ela respondesse.

- Mas eu não... Uma escrava, alguém como eu não pode ser assim...

- Justamente por isso, você será uma imperatriz justa! Vamos! Podemos sair daqui e começar a revolução!

- Abandonar Alibaba e Aladdin? Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Você fala como se eles fossem seus donos! Você não é escrava deles!

- Hakuryuu, você é quem está tentando me dar ordens. Eles nunca me pediriam tal coisa...

- Morgiana, só estou te pedindo porque sei que enquanto estiver ao lado deles, nunca poderá se concentrar no nosso objetivo.

- Hakuryuu, não acho que sua vingança seja algo bom para você nem o país... Seu coração está repleto de ódio, você não é capaz de realmente viver enquanto estiver assim...

Alibaba estava assistindo e ouvindo tudo com atenção e surpresa, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Hakuryuu se ajoelhou na frente de Morgiana.

- Se é assim, me ensine. Me ensine a ser o homem que você deseja! - Ele pediu - Assim, podemos governar juntos.

Alibaba não sabia o que pensar do que via. Ele não sabia dos sentimentos de Hakuryuu, nem que ele tinha tais planos. Dentro de si, a dúvida e incerteza começou a brotar. Por dentro, Alibaba apenas desejava que Morgiana recusasse e dissesse que estava com ele, por isso não podia aceitar tal pedido.

Mas então ela se curvou como em agradecimento e respondeu.

- Vou pensar. Obrigada por seus sentimentos.

Sem chão, Alibaba apenas ficou um tempo parado observando a cena diante deles. Morgiana seria realmente uma boa governante, Hakuryuu poderia ser um bom Imperador. Mais importante, ele podia dar a Morgiana mais certezas, estabilidade e muito mais do que ele podia se quer lhe prometer ou garantir...

Hakuryuu era um príncipe, poderia lhe dar uma vida digna sem sombra de dúvidas, era melhor do que ele mesmo.

Então Morgiana se levantou e se voltou para porta, ficando tensa e paralisada ao ver Alibaba na porta parado com uma expressão neutra no rosto. O quanto ele havia ouvido? A quando tempo estava ali? O que ele estava pensando? Pela expressão indiferente em seu rosto, não devia ser bom. Ela começou a se desesperar na angustia enquanto pensava no que fazer.

- Alibaba? - Indagou enquanto dava um passo em sua direção.

Ficou com medo de que ele saísse correndo novamente e se escondesse em algum lugar do castelo, igual fez no barco ao perceber o mal-entendido. Mas ao contrário disso ele apenas falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, desculpa... Acho que estou interrompendo... Estava procurando pela Morgiana, desculpa.

- Alibaba! - Chamou Morgiana já quase correndo em sua direção.

- Está tudo bem, estou indo me deitar, já falei com ela - Disse Hakuryuu se levantando - Boa noite.

Então ele saiu da sala deixando os dois sozinhos.

Diante do silêncio angustiante, Morgiana começou a se desesperar. Alibaba apenas disse que estava tarde e que deveriam dormir. Ela assentiu e o seguiu para o quarto onde dormiam juntos desde que ele descobriu seus pesadelos. O caminho todo foi sob silêncio e frieza de Alibaba, ela não sabia o que fazer ou explicar para ele.

Decidiu tentar falar com ele uma vez que estivessem no quarto, assim ninguém iria perturbar a conversa.

Assim que chegaram, Alibaba abriu a porta pegou Morgiana pelo pulso e a puxou para dentro do quarto fechando a porta em seguida. Ela se assustou com sua reação e tentou falar com ele.

- Alibaba?

- Desde quando... Ele gosta de você?

- Huh?

- A conversa que vocês estavam tendo, parecia que estavam resolvendo algo do passado. Desde quando você sabe? - Perguntou Alibaba sem emoção.

- Quando ele foi embora sem se despedir de vocês em Aktia...

- Porque nunca nos disse nada?

- Eu não sabia...

- Porque não recusou?

Dessa vez, Morgiana fixou os olhos nos dele, percebendo o quão sério falava. Ele a observava seriamente. Então ela abaixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer à ele.

Alibaba a pegou pelos ombros e a colocou contra a parede.

- Porque você não disse que estava comigo? Porque não disse que estamos juntos? Porque não disse nada? Porque... Disse que ia pensar?

- Eu não sabia o que dizer! - Ela exclamou - Eu não esperava encontrar ele tão cedo e nem que ele fosse propor novamente.

- Novamente? - Indagou Alibaba num suspiro.

Morgiana mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber o que disse.

- Ele já tinha pedido sua mão há muito tempo, não é?

- Alibaba...

Antes que Morgiana pudesse continuar, ele a soltou devagar apoiando-se na parede atrás dela, abaixou-se e encostou sua testa a dela. Ela ficou imóvel por um tempo apenas fitando-o sem saber o que ele faria. Só depois percebeu que ele chorava silenciosamente. Morgiana sentiu uma dor forte ao perceber que ela era a causa para o sofrimento de Alibaba. Então ela ergueu a mão mas parou na metade do caminho ao ouvi-lo.

- Você devia aceitar...

Morgiana deixou a mão cair novamente ao lado do seu corpo, chocada demais para fazer qualquer coisa. Ela não sentia mais o chão, o ar, ela só sentiu um grande vazio se estabelecendo. Alibaba se afastou um pouco ainda cabisbaixo quando terminou a frase.

- Ele pode te dar tudo o que eu não posso.

No meio tempo em que ele se afastava e se virava, ela finalmente deu-se por si.

Ele não se considerava bom o bastante para ela. Ele não esteve todo esse tempo tentando mostra-la como ser uma namorada ou esposa para ele, mas tentando ser o melhor para ela. Alibaba não achava que poderia lhe dar tudo o que Hakuryuu estava lhe prometendo. Por isso, estava abrindo mão dela...

Estava abrindo mão dela para que ela fosse feliz.

Ao perceber tal coisa, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos livremente. Ela segurou seu pulso o chamando para que prestasse atenção nela. Ele tentou se soltar, mas não deixou que ele o fizesse. Por fim, ele desistiu de escapar, e ficou parado deixando as lágrimas caírem. Ela se aproximou e com um mão tocou-lhe o rosto enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Nunca... Nunca mais repita isso - Disse entre o choro - Eu nunca... nunca poderia ser feliz sem ter a companhia de Alibaba... Eu não conseguiria... - Ela não levantou a cabeça e não viu que agora ele lhe fitava surpreso - Alibaba foi quem me libertou, quem me deu forças, foi você quem me salvou, foi você quem me mostrou o mundo... Alibaba me deu várias aventuras, me deu coisas que nunca pensei que poderia ter... Você me deu amigos... um motivo para continuar... Por isso, não se diminua. Você é mais do que perfeito para mim...

Alibaba se acalmou ao ouvir tais palavras vindo dela, era tudo muito sincero e real. Não havia sombra de dúvida para ele, então ela continuou.

- Eu não disse nada porque achei que talvez se eu ficasse com Hakuryuu, pudesse te ajudar a ter Balbadd. Você iria casar com Kougyoku e iriam reinar Balbadd com perfeição. Eu nunca poderia ser uma rainha, mas se eu tivesse que me tornar para te ajudar, eu faria o meu melhor. Eu não... Não sou boa o suficiente para governar ao seu lado. Eu não posso te dar o que você precisa. Eu não...

Antes que ela pudesse continuar Alibaba segurou seu rosto firmemente com ambas das mãos e a fez fixar os olhos nos dele.

- Morgiana, para! - Pediu ele - Você é muito mais do que o que pensa... Você é mais do que eu podia querer ou pedir... Você é forte, corajosa, determinada, gentil, educada e bela... E não conseguiria pensar em ninguém melhor para ser uma Rainha ao meu lado do que você.

- Mas eu não...

Ele voltou a segura-la pelos ombros e a sacudiu de leve para que ela não o interrompesse.

- Eu quero que você seja minha rainha! - exclamou ele.

Morgiana estarreceu, sem reação. Ela não sabia o que fazer diante dessa declaração. A possibilidade... O pedido... O sonho e desejo dela... Ali tão perto que quase pareciam irreais. Ele a queria como Rainha, como esposa, ao seu lado, não apenas uma aliada. Seria tudo isso real.

Ele suspirou levemente e encostou sua testa na dela.

- O que mais eu preciso fazer para você perceber o quanto eu gosto de você?

Morgiana deixou mais algumas lágrimas caírem, mas de felicidade. A felicidade inundava seu ser de tal forma que ela queria dançar novamente, mas ela precisava se controlar. Por hora. Ali.

- Eu quero... - Murmurou ela. Alibaba abriu os olhos e a observou enquanto ela erguia levemente a cabeça - Eu não consigo imaginar maior alegria do que passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado... Mas e se Balbadd...

- Morgiana, não faz sentido nenhum eu ter um reino inteiro sem ter uma Rainha, se Balbadd não te aceitar como rainha... Não posso fazer nada a respeito se não renegar ao trono.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Ele estava disposto a abrir mão do reino por ela? Ela não valia tudo isso, valia? Parou de pensar sobre isso, não queria ficar repensando essas coisas. Ela tocou a mão de Alibaba em seu rosto.

- Eu aceito - Ela sorriu gentilmente.

Ele arregalou os olhos sem se afastar dela. Então voltou a ficar sério e voltou a falar se aproximando mais ainda dela.

- Morgiana, Seja minha Rainha.

- Sim - Ela respondeu.

Antes que pudessem perceber, os dois já estavam próximos tanto emocionais quanto fisicamente. Morgiana fechou os olhos e esperou, pouco depois Alibaba também fechou os olhos e quebrou a distância de seus lábios.

Se antes havia algum resquício de dúvida sobre o quanto se amavam, ele foi apagado no beijo.

Era extremamente sincero, gentil e um pouco atrapalhado por ser o primeiro. Alibaba acariciou o rosto dela com os dedos enquanto ela não sabia muito bem o que fazer a não ser se perder naquele momento em que achava que era um sonho. Tentava a todo custo não desmaiar de felicidade, cada movimento com os lábios a trazia um pouco mais à realidade. Colocou uma mão em seu peito como apoio.

Se afastaram momentaneamente, Morgiana abaixou a cabeça, com vergonha. Ele levantou sua cabeça novamente antes de sussurrar com a maior honestidade que podia...

- Eu te amo, Morgiana...

Aquilo foi dito como um segredo sagrado, de modo puro, quase como se ele tivesse medo de que tudo sumisse quando ele dissesse. Ela colocou uma mão em seu rosto e olhou em seus olhos se perdendo naquele mar dourado.

- Eu sempre te amei, Alibaba.

Assim, ele voltou a puxa-la para si e iniciou um novo beijo. Dessa vez mais forte e com desejo, Morgiana estava tão extasiada que não tentou dominar, apenas deixou-se ser levada. Alibaba já não estava mais pensando por si mesmo, apenas queria ficar ali com ela. Não pensou em Hakuryuu, Balbadd, Aladdin, Mais nada. Morgiana estava em seus braços e isso era tudo o que ele queria.

Abraçou o corpo dela contra o seu fortemente, quebrando mais ainda a distância. Ela sentiu a língua dele querendo aprofundar o beijo, mesmo sem saber o que fazer muito bem, permitiu tal. Nem em seu maior e melhor sonho, ela imaginou que poderia estar assim com Alibaba. Retribuiu o abraço passando um braço por suas costas e outro por se pescoço acariciando o cabelo dele.

Ele já estava acariciando-lhe as costas quando se afastou arfando e corado como ela.

- É melhor a gente parar...

- E-eu fiz algo errado? - Indagou ela preocupada.

- Não! Está tudo bem é só que... - Ele desviou o olhar corando ainda mais - Eu estou muito feliz, mas se continuarmos assim, não sei se consigo me controlar... Posso acabar fazendo algo que talvez vamos nos arrepender depois...

Morgiana o observou por um minuto até perceber sobre o que ele falava e então corou tanto que jurava que devia estar da cor de seu cabelo.

Então por um momento, percebeu suas mãos entrelaçadas e sorriu. Depois o abraçou, escondendo seu rosto em seu peito, Alibaba se surpreendeu, mas sorriu e retribuiu em seguida, depositando um leve beijo em sua cabeça.

Eles eram iguais, perfeitos um para o outro e isso que importava.

E a partir daquele dia, estariam juntos.

Ela seria sua Rainha, de mesmo modo que ele sempre foi seu Rei.

* * *

_Ok, bora todo mundo limpar esse arco-íris aqui. _

_Não sei se ficou OOC ou se exagerei na fofurice (ou o contrário) mas espero que tenham gostado!_

_Ainda vai ter por volta de mais dois capítulos pelo o que calculei, então... O que vocês estão esperando deles?_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijos!_

_~-Lyoko_


	3. Kiss Me

**_Então, me animei ao encontrar mais fãs de Magi por aqui *-*_**

**_Então, decidi continuar (ou tentar) a história. Esse vai ser longo (pelos meus calculos)._**

**_Então bora /o/_**

* * *

_Acalme-se comigo_

_Cubra-me, me abrace_

_Deite-se comigo_

_E me segure em seus braços_

_E o seu coração está contra o meu peito_

_Seus lábios pressionados no meu pescoço_

_Eu estou mergulhando dentro dos seus olhos, mas eles ainda não me conhecem_

_E com um pressentimento que vou esquecer, eu estou me apaixonando agora_

_(...)_

_Acalme-se comigo_

_E eu serei a sua proteção, você vai ser minha dama_

_Eu estou aqui para manter você aquecida_

_Mas eu estou frio à medida em que o vento que sopra_

_Então me segure em seus braços_

_(...)_

_Sim, eu tenho sentido tudo_

_Do ódio ao amor, do amor à luxúria, da luxúria à verdade_

_Eu acho que é assim que eu conheço você_

_Então eu te abraço apertado para te ajudar a ceder_

_Me beije como se quisesse ser amada_

_Você quer ser amada, você quer ser amada_

_Isso é como se apaixonar_

_Se apaixonar, nós estamos nos apaixonando_

* * *

Morgiana acordou naquela manhã com uma grande sensação de carinho em seu peito. Algo estava enrolado nela e a aquecia agradavelmente, mesmo que com olhos fechados percebesse o sol, sabia que não era isso. Abriu os olhos lentamente, via a cor amarela e ficou ainda mais confusa. Esfregou os olhos e conseguiu ver que se tratava de Alibaba dormindo ao seu lado. Corou um pouco, mas depois se lembrou do que aconteceu.

Após a confissão/pedido-de-casamento/beijo, eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo, até que ela começasse a sentir sono. Alibaba a guiou para a cama onde se deitaram abraçados, brincando e conversando um com o outro entre sussurros sobre tudo e nada. Ficaram fitando o teto e conversando bobagens e coisas sérias, ela brincou com suas mãos e ele com as dela. Entre risinhos e cochichos, trocavam alguns doces beijos e selinhos. Ele deixou bem claro que precisavam tomar cuidado com essa situação, principalmente estando sozinhos, num quarto e deitados numa cama grande o suficiente para ambos. Estava abraçada dele quando sentiu o sono lhe vencer, Alibaba pediu para que dormisse, mas ela não queria, tinha medo de acordar e perceber que era tudo um sonho. Então ele se aconchegou à ela e lhe deu um beijo na testa dizendo que estaria lá quando ela acordasse, depois de algum tempo com ele lhe fazendo cafuné, ela adormeceu.

E ali estavam os dois. Ele. Ao seu lado, provando que era tudo verdade e cumpria com sua palavra.

Essa era a primeira vez desde que dormiam um ao lado do outro, em que Morgiana acordava primeiro, por isso decidiu aproveitar. Ela se virou com cuidado para observa-lo melhor, ele se remexeu e acabou por fim abraça-la um pouco mais forte. Primeiramente, ela passou os dedos levemente por seu rosto como se decorasse cada detalhe. depois fez carinho levemente, sentindo a pele dele contra sua, para ela era tão macia e lisa...devagar levou as mãos aos cabelos bagunçados do sono, estavam um pouco embaraçados, mas ela foi cuidadosa. Os fios dourados deslizavam em seus dedos sem dificuldade, a maciez era como pelo e era uma sensação boa passar as mãos nele.

Ela voltou a fitar o rosto de Alibaba, os lábios entreabertos faziam um convite tentador, mas ela resistiu e escondeu seu rosto embaixo de seu queixo, respirando fundo. A fragrância dele era ótima, um perfume que ela não sabia bem dizer do que, mas era boa e lhe acalmava. Sem que percebesse, havia depositado um leve beijo em seu pescoço. Voltou a fitar o rosto dele. A pele que era beijada suavemente pelo sol, o cabelo que brilhava como ouro... Alibaba era como o Sol para ela, queria aproveitar isso ao máximo, porque se algum dia esse sonho acabasse, não sabia o que ia fazer, mas não teria nenhum arrependimento de ter desperdiçado algum momento com ele.

Morgiana se aproximou e encostou seus lábios levemente aos deles, roubando um beijo singelo. Pouco depois de se afastar, percebeu que ele deu um meio-sorriso e quando olhou para seus olhos viu que ele havia acordado. Corou, antes que pudesse fazer algo, ele se aproximou e roubou um beijo rápido dela dando o troco e sorrindo em seguida.

- Bom dia, Mor.

- Bom dia - Ela abaixou a cabeça corando e não tinha coragem alguma de olhar para ele.

- Dormiu bem? - Ela assentiu - Que bom - Ele sorriu depositando um beijo em sua cabeça - Ainda tem medo de acordar? - Ela negou, embora não fosse verdade - Você não vai falar comigo? - Ele riu baixo.

Morgiana não se moveu, então ele se afastou dizendo que não queria fazer algo e antes que ela pudesse se preparar, já estava rindo alto. Alibaba descobriu um ponto fraco ao descobrir que ela tinha cócegas e iria utilizar isso a seu favor. Ele parou um pouco depois e ela bufou fazendo bico e batendo levemente nele.

- Que foi? Eu precisava fazer você falar comigo.

- Você fez eu rir, não falar.

- Eu gosto do seu riso - Ele falou - Tem um som doce e alegre. Você devia rir mais vezes.

Ela ainda estava emburrada, então ele se aproximou e deu um beijo nela afastando em seguida.

- Você não vai ficar emburrada logo de manhã, né?

- Me de um motivo - Ela falou cruzando os braços.

Alibaba sorriu porque era exatamente o que ele planejava. Se aproximou novamente e capturou os lábios dela com os seus, Morgiana estava irritada e tentou afastar, mas ao invés de seus braços o afastarem, eles o puxaram para mais perto e seus lábios lhe traíram ao corresponder o beijo doce que ele lhe dava. A quem ela estava enganando? Se ela quisesse poderia muito bem afasta-lo a força, a questão é que ela não queria. Ao contrário de como foi com Hakuryuu, o de Alibaba era gentil, prazeroso e cheio de carinho, enquanto o dele era forçado, controlador e desesperado...

Por Deus, Harukyuu... Como ela iria contar à ele? Ele estava lá e...

Ela não conseguia. Não conseguia se preocupar com isso, não com Alibaba a beijando daquela forma e a abraçando. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se retirar daquele momento paradisíaco para pensar na confusão que viria. Então simplesmente se entregou.

Depois de um tempo incontável, eles separaram, arfando, quase sem ar. Alibaba sorriu encostando sua testa à dela.

- Foi um bom motivo?

Ela sorriu sem graça.

- Sim.

Ficaram abraçados durante algum tempo, até decidirem se levantar e ir tomar o café-da-manhã.

.

.

.

.

.

Morgiana sabia que teria que lidar com Hakuryuu cedo ou tarde, mas ela não esperava que ele fizesse uma audiência para discutir com ela os planos para o império Kou. De qualquer forma,a era apenas uma desculpa para estar sozinho com ela numa sala e ninguém se intrometesse. Alibaba estava conversando com Kouen quando ela foi convocada em seu treinamento, então provavelmente não sabia, o que só a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Ainda mais ao se lembrar de como ele ficou quando encontrou os dois discutindo na noite passada...

Havia se passado apenas algumas horas do que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Tudo era tão confortável e simples com Alibaba, que não se preocupou com a tempestade que estava a chegar na manhã.

Ainda não se preocupava.

A única coisa que lhe perturbava era como seria sua reação e sentia certa culpa, afinal, Hakuryuu se declarou muito antes de Alibaba, mas o que ela poderia fazer se não sentia o mesmo? Ela sempre amou Alibaba e mesmo que algum dia Alibaba tivesse encontrado outra, ela ainda sim, iria ama-lo. Não podia controlar suas emoções.

Agora ali estava sentada enquanto aguardava a Hakuryuu, a angustia em seu peito crescendo e o pressentimento de algo ruim crescendo.

- Desculpe a demora, Morgiana.

Era agora...

- Eu estava conversando com Kougyoku.

- Ela está aqui? - Indagou Morgiana.

- Sim. Ao que parece Kouen a chamou. Ainda não entendi bem o que ele quer, mas se Alibaba está aqui, provavelmente é uma união para unificar o Império Kou.

Morgiana tremeu ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Ela sabia que isso poderia vir a acontecer, mas agora que estavam juntos, a coisa era bem diferente... Ainda sim, Morgiana engoliu sua angústia e medo, determinada a esclarecer as coisas.

- Não acho que isso vá acontecer - Diz Morgiana.

- Porque não? São bons amigos e Kougyoku será ótima esposa para Alibaba.

- Está enganado. Kougyoku ama outra pessoa, e Alibaba está comprometido.

- Sério?! - Exclamou Hakuryuu de repente animado - Ele arranjou uma garota na Arena?

- Não... - Ela disse tentando achar as palavras certas.

- Bem, mesmo que isso seja verdade ele poderia terminar com ela e assim se unir a Kougyoku. Mesmo que ela ame outro, deve fazer as vontade do reino e do futuro imperador para cumprir com o papel de princesa e...

- Estou noiva - Ela disse interrompendo-o.

O ar ameno que estava na sala se dissipou dando lugar a um lugar vazio... E então a tensão cresceu. Hakuryuu se encostou a cadeira, em seguida tomando uma postura madura e educada, mas indiferente. Morgiana ficou tensa pois ela já havia visto esse comportamento certa vez... Quando ela negou seu pedido e ele percebeu que era por causa de Alibaba.

- Bem... Parabéns... Ele deve ser muito sortudo... - Ele dizia sem muita convicção - Eu o conheço? - Indagou.

- Sim... - Então respirou fundo antes de responder - É o Alibaba.

O clima passou de tenso para depressivo para uma tempestade de uma forma tão rápida que nem Morgiana conseguiu acompanhar. Quando fitou Hakuryuu, ele tinha um olhar que misturava fúria e rancor. As trevas que haviam em seu coração tomavam conta mais uma vez.

- Morgiana, você precisa deixar Alibaba.

De novo esse assunto. Morgiana iria contestar e colocar tudo claro para ele, dizer que não iria deixar Alibaba por ele e que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Antes que ela falasse algo, Hakuryuu continuou.

- Ou isso será uma declaração de Guerra.

Morgiana congelou. Do que ele estava falando?! Ele iria começar uma guerra só porque ela não quis ficar com ele e estava noiva de Alibaba? Ele não podia estar falando sério, estava?

Fitou Hakuryuu chocada, o olhar dele mostrava uma obscuridade e até obsessão. Não, ele já planejava a guerra, ele só estava trazendo mais uma causa para ela. Ele tinha noção do que queria? Não, provavelmente não, se soubesse, não estaria lhe ameaçando como fazia.

Ameaça?

Por mais cruel e fria que a ideia de um - até então - amigo lhe ameaçando, ela não tinha outro modo de chamar o que ele estava fazendo... Era uma chantagem cruel, que só lhe dava mais certeza que não poderia aceitar o pedido de Hakuryuu ou ser feliz com ele.

- Você não pode estar falando sério... - Disse Morgiana.

- O império Kou não vai aceitar essa recusa. Se não se quer a união dos impérios, só podemos entender que se quer o oposto.

- Não! Você entende assim! Eu não quero esta união então está me considerando uma inimiga! Quando o que estou dizendo é que eu gosto de você, mas não é o suficiente para passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. Vocês está me obrigando, mandando em mim como se eu ainda fosse uma escrava! Eu sou livre! Livre para escolher com quem vou ficar!

- Que seja, mas você aguenta as consequências? - Ela deu um passo para trás, assustada.

- Consequências?

- Toda ação gera uma reação, Morgiana - Respondeu Hakuryuu - A sua vai gerar uma guerra. Dezenas de pessoas serão mortas e as que viverem e perderem serão escravizadas. Irão perder seu direito de poder escolher e serem livres. Você pode lidar com isso?

Hakuryuu estava sendo cruel, estava colocando um cenário desolador e horrível para que assim ela cedesse à sua proposta. Era sua última fonte, última tentativa de tê-la... Ele iria usa-la. Mesmo sabendo que talvez ela não o perdoasse por tal.

- Se puder, faça. Se não, termine tudo.

Com isso ele fez um leve carinho em seu rosto enquanto ela estava paralisada e saiu, deixando Morgiana sozinha, mergulhada em pensamentos desesperadores.

.

.

.

.

.

Andando pelos corredores do castelo, sem uma direção exata, Morgiana ficou à deriva completamente perdida em pensamentos. O cenário de Hakuryuu poderia ser cruel, mas também era real. Ela viu o que acontecia durante guerras e como terminava... Muito pior que isso, a Família Real normalmente acabava completamente dizimada... Isso significa que de qualquer forma, ela acabaria sozinha e sem Alibaba...

No pior dos casos, ele era morto. Na mais otimista, casado com Kougyoku (que era sua amiga, então logo se acostumariam a serem marido e mulher) e vivo.

Vivo.

Essa era a única coisa em que conseguia pensar, ela poderia não estar mais ao seu lado, mas pelo menos ele estaria vivo e bem. E isso era tudo o que importava.

- Morgiana?

A voz a tirou de seus devaneios e quando ergueu o olhar, viu Alibaba e Kougyoku vindo em sua direção. Eles fariam um bom casal, um bom rei e rainha. Somente de ver o rosto de Alibaba preocupado, ela viu todos os seus sonhos e planos despedaçados. Seu pequeno pedaço do paraíso se quebrava sem que pudesse fazer nada. O desespero e tristeza tomaram conta de si e sem que pudesse se controlar, começou a chorar.

Alibaba correu em sua direção e tentou perguntar o que acontecia, mas ela não conseguia dizer em voz alta o que precisava. Ele estava preocupado com ela, então pediu licença a Kougyoku - que também estava preocupada - e saiu com ela.

Alibaba estava a guiando, já que ela chorava tanto que não conseguia ver bem. Eles não foram para o quarto como ela pensou, ao invés disso, estavam subindo escadas. No meio do caminho, ela caiu, então Alibaba parou de subir e se abaixou ao seu lado, tentando acalma-la. Até que ela finalmente falou quase num grito desesperado.

- Eu não quero me separar de você...

- Morgiana... - Ele tentou falar, mas ela não deixou.

- Mas se não a guerra vai acontecer, muita gente vai morrer, ser escravizada e vão te matar, não posso fazer isso...

- Ei, Mor...

- Precisamos nos separar, mas eu não quero... Eu não quero ficar longe de Alibaba. Não quero dizer adeus, não...

Antes que pudesse continuar, Morgiana foi silenciada pelo beijo de Alibaba. Ela tentou se afastar para terminar de falar, mas ele segurou suas mãos e pressionou contra a parede atrás deles. Alibaba se posicionou de um modo em que ela não tinha como escapar, as paredes frias atrás de si deixavam isso ainda mais claro. Novamente, ela podia escapar, tinha força o suficiente para lutar contra um exército, então tinha força para isso, mas não conseguia.

Quando Alibaba percebeu que ela havia cedido ao momento, deslizou as mãos dos pulsos com seu Recipiente de Metal e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela ainda pressionando suas mãos contra a parede, dominando-a. Aprofundou o beijo e foi recebido de bom grado, sendo correspondido numa intensidade de ansiedade, desespero e paixão. Ele tinha ideia do que afligia Morgiana, mas o único modo de conseguir falar com ela, seria acalmando-a primeiro e sabia que ela o faria durante o beijo, pois queria aproveitar.

Ela ainda soluçava levemente quando se afastaram, ela abaixou a cabeça com lágrimas correndo lentamente. Ele segurou seu rosto em suas mãos e enxugou as lágrimas com seus polegas, em seguida dando-lhe um leve beijo em cada bochecha úmida.

- Calma, tudo bem? - Ela assentiu rapidamente enquanto soluçava um pouco se acalmando.

- Não podemos mais ficar juntos... - Ela disse lentamente, sem olhar no rosto dele - Kouen quer que você se case com Kougyoku Para unificar as nações, não podemos negar ou pode dar uma guerra. Sindria seria envolvida, muita gente poderia morrer e ser escravizada por algo que é minha culpa... Não posso permitir isso, Alibaba, não posso.

Vendo que ela já estava perdendo a calma novamente, ele a puxou e lhe abraçou, dando um rápido beijo.

- Vamos subir e então conversamos. Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu e terminaram de subir as escadas. Para a surpresa de Morgiana, estavam numa das torres mais altas do castelo, de onde podiam ver o pôr-do-sol e toda a cidade. O vento batia moderadamente em ambos fazendo um clima agradável.

- Eu vinha aqui quando era mais novo e estava emburrado com algo. Meu pai era o único que sempre me achava.

- É lindo... - Disse pensativa fitando o horizonte. Um silêncio agradável se estabeleceu rápido e se dissipou em seguida.

- Eu sabia.

Morgiana olhou espantada, mas deixou que falasse.

- Foi por isso que Kouen me chamou para conversar. Ele reuniu Kougyoku e eu para anunciar nosso noivado, não foi bem uma pergunta, mas imposição.

- como foi lá?

- Foi complicado e tenso, primeiro porque disse que já estava comprometido e não iria largar minha noiva. Ele ficou irritado e começou a falar as coisas que você disse... Mas então Kougyoku se impôs também, dizendo que amava outro e não iria se casar a força ou por privilégio do reino. Kouen se irritou, mas Kougyoku disse que assim como todos os homens, as princesas também tinham o direito de escolher. Ela exerceu e se impôs como princesa do império Kou, foi bem emocionante. Kougyoku está mais determinada...

- Você negou? - Indagou ela surpresa - Mesmo que isso levasse à uma guerra? Mas...

- Morgiana - interrompeu-a segurando seus braços levemente - Para mim não faria sentido governar sozinho, eu preciso de uma rainha. Não faria sentido se a rainha não fosse você.

- Mas e a guerra...

- É um desperdício, iriam perder muitas vidas, lucros e fontes produtivas. O império Kou nunca iria destruir Balbadd.

Por um momento ela refletiu. Há algum tempo atrás ela lembrou que era verdade. Quando eles tentaram da primeira vez, também viram que sairiam no prejuízo... Seu desespero foi tanto que não pensou numa saída alternativa. Agora se sentia mal por isso.

- Quem foi que te contou? - Perguntou Alibaba, querendo saber o responsável pelo estado de sua noiva.

- Hakuryuu - Respondeu, Alibaba ficou tenso e surpreso ao mesmo tempo - Ele tentou me convencer a te deixar...

- Assim poderia ficar com ele - concluiu.

- Ele está desesperado.

- Ele te deixou desesperada. Não importa o que esteja acontecendo, não é desculpa para isso.

Morgiana tocou a face de Alibaba com uma mão e acariciou-a.

- Desculpa.

O por-do-sol, deu um efeito estranho à imagem deles, Morgiana ganhava um ar de realeza e puro, de um jeito mais encantador, já Alibaba parecia se iluminar como o ouro, seu sol para todos os dias, mesmo os mais tempestuosos. Ele a puxou para mais perto e a abraçou, já acalmando a tempestade. Estava esfriando e ele percebeu que estava fria, então, colocou o manto em volta dela a aquecendo.

Como o sol.

- Nunca se esqueça, Morgiana. Estamos juntos. Seja para o melhor ou pior.

- Sim.

Alibaba a apertou mais forte contra si, aproximando seus rostos. Antes de beija-la, ficou parado aguardando. Confusa, abriu os olhos novamente e o fitou confusa. Ele olhava fixamente em seus olhos antes de sussurrar.

- Me beije - Morgiana corou rapidamente.

- Eu... Não sei bem como fazer isso.

- Uma hora vai precisar aprender - sorriu levemente, o que fez ela corar ainda mais - Você devia tentar.

Morgiana ficou parada, sem reação. Alibaba não facilitava, estava provocando-a por aproximar demais os lábios e fazê-la sentir sua respiração. E foi em uma dessas provocação que sua vontade venceu a vergonha. Ela o puxou contra si e finalmente o beijou. Alibaba correspondeu com a mesma intensidade e desejo, ajeitou o manto que os cobria e protegia do frio na noite que chegava. Morgiana passou seus braços pelo seu pescoço e com uma mão acariciava os cabelos dele.

Eles estavam juntos e iriam enfrentar as coisas que tivessem que enfrentar. Juntos.

A noite que chegava naquele dia, era apenas mais uma das mais de 1001 noites que passariam juntos.

* * *

_**Yooo! Pronto, agora todos podem parar de odiar o Haku e recolher os arco-íris espalhados por aqui! U.U**_

_**A Música da vez foi "Kiss me" de Ed Sheeran. Eu achei ela fofa e que combinava com início e fim do capítulo. **_

_**Bem o próximo capítulo estou indecisa se já faço os anos passados ou se faço a reação das pessoas com a relação deles. Até agora os que sabem do namoro/noivado são Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, os piratas, Olba e Toto (os últimos três não sabem do noivado, só do namoro lá do navio -quem tá lendo entendeu). Então...**_

_**O que preferem?**_

_**Beijos,**_

_**~-Lyoko**_


	4. Digital Love

**_Sim, eu me animei. Atualmente tem sido dificil escrever pelo meu limite de horário, mas até que estou conseguindo manter esta atualizada..._**

**_Espero que gostem!_**

* * *

_Noite passada, tive um sonho com você_

_Neste sonho eu estava dançando ao seu lado_

_E parecia que todos estavam se divertindo_

_Uma sensação que eu esperava a tanto tempo_

_/_

_Não pare, chegue mais perto_

_Enquanto dançamos o ritmo fica mais forte_

_Não há nada de errado ter um pouco de diversão_

_Nós estávamos dançando a noite inteira_

_/_

_Agora é a hora de pôr meus braços à sua volta_

_Você os sente_

_Colocou seus braços ao meu redor também_

_Mas de repente, senti o sol brilhante_

_Antes de perceber, o sonho havia acabado_

_/_

_Ooh, eu não sei o que fazer_

_Sobre esse sonho e você_

_Desejo que esse sonho se realize._

_/_

_Ooh, eu não sei o que fazer_

_Sobre esse sonho e você_

_Nós faremos esse sonho se tornar realidade_

_/_

_P__or que você não participa do jogo?_

* * *

Alibaba acordou sentindo o balançar do Navio. Havia sido decidido que a "união" entre Balbadd e Kou seria por um tratado que seria conciliado pela princesa Kougyoku. Então eles voltavam agora ao barco. Olba, Toto e os piratas estavam já acordados e fazendo sua usual bagunça (que eles costumam chamar de treino).

Ele se levantou num bocejo e fitou a cama ao seu lado, onde Morgiana dormiu noite passada e se surpreendeu ao vê-la vazia. Ela já havia levantado? Bem, com todo o barulho era difícil voltar a dormir.

Olhou para o lado e viu um pouco de cabelo vermelho-rosado. Tirou a coberta e viu que Morgiana estava encolhida ao lado dele, quase caindo da cama.

- Morgiana? O que houve?

Ela se virou lentamente, já se mostrando acordada há um bom tempo. Foi quando ele viu lágrimas em seus olhos que já secavam, voltou a se abaixar, quase deitando-se e acariciou o seu rosto secando o que tinha úmido das lágrimas.

- Ei, está tudo bem? - Disse o mais suave que pode. Ela assentiu rapidamente, fungando em seguida e secando o outro lado enquanto se virava para ele - Outro pesadelo? - Ela assentiu devagar dessa vez e desviou o olhar.

Alibaba deu um leve suspiro de preocupação. Depois do que houve, os pesadelos de Morgiana se tornaram mais frequentes e ele suspeitava que agora envolviam uma guerra no qual seria sua culpa. Ele voltou a se deitar e acariciou seu rosto, fazendo Morgiana fechar os olhos aproveitando o momento, depois se aconchegar um pouco mais próxima à ele.

Eles não encontraram com Hakuryuu depois disso, pois ele partiu naquela noite para encontrar com a irmã. Kougyoku porém o encontrou e lhes disse que conversou com ele, contando o que houve durante a reunião e que logo depois disso ele se dirigiu ao seu quarto e arrumou suas coisas.

Morgiana preocupou-se com a reação dele e o que ele poderia fazer, mas Alibaba lhe assegurou que se Hakuryuu queria entrar e causar uma guerra perdida, que ele seria o único a perder e não podiam fazer nada com isso.

- Você acha que ele vai provocar uma guerra? - Ela perguntou abrindo os olhos.

- Acho que não, ele não tem recurso ou poder suficiente para isso.

- Mas e se ele conseguir? - Perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

Alibaba viu como ela estava preocupada com o bem-estar dele e do povo, nesse momento, teve mais uma prova de que não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor como rainha. Então deu um beijo em sua testa e a abraçou.

- Enfrentaremos isso juntos.

Ela assentiu e se envolveu no abraço. Quando estava com ele, parecia que tudo era simples e calmo, mesmo que sua mente voltasse a remoer as coisas depois, ao lado dele era uma tranquilidade sem tamanho para onde poderia voltar e e ver as coisas de um modo mais positivo.

Sem que percebessem haviam voltado a dormir, um rápido cochilo. Toto abriu a porta para chama-los, mas ao ver a cena, apenas ficou quieta, segurou seu lado feminino que queria dar um gritinho de alegria e fechou a porta novamente. Olba tentou entrar, mas ela despistou eles e os piratas para deixar o casal dormir um pouco mais.

Alibaba e Morgiana voltaram a acordar um pouco depois. Ele acordou primeiro e ficou brincando com as mechas vermelho-roseadas de seu cabelo e acariciando seu rosto, ele conseguia ver algo extremamente interessante no cabelo dela, o jeito que se movia em seus dedos, a maciez, textura... Era muita coisa, tinha impressão que poderia passar o resto de sua vida fazendo coisas assim... Quando ela acordou, deu um leve sorriso retornando o dele e agradeceu-o por confortá-la.

Depois se levantaram e foram encarar o dia. Os dois concordaram em disfarçar o noivado por hora. Era melhor que se acostumassem com o fato deles serem um casal do que deles já estarem noivos. Ficaram a discutir um tempo sobre isso, era estranho como o relacionamento deles se desenvolveu rápido e sem sombra de dúvidas. Até alguns dias atrás, eram apenas amigos, então descobriram (*cofcofAlicofcof*) e confessaram virando um casal, para alguns dias depois, virarem noivos. Por mais estranha que a situação fosse, estavam confortáveis e contentes. Isso era o bastante.

.

.

.

.

.

- Alibaba! Mor! Pessoal!

Todos olharam para cima e se surpreenderam ao ver Aladdin voando em sua direção. Faltava apenas algumas horas para chegarem em Sindria depois de dias de viagem.

- Yo! Aladdin! - Disse Alibaba acenando.

Aladdin aterrissou no navio e correu abraçar Morgiana, que retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Fiquei preocupado! Olba e Toto disseram que você anda diferente!

- huh... - Ela assentiu - Estou melhorando, obrigada.

- Eu tenho que contar muitas coisas que aconteceu em Sindria para vocês! - Dizia Aladdin feliz para todos.

- Sim, nós também! - Disse Alibaba sorrindo.

- Para começar com o noivado! - Sorriu Aladdin.

Alibaba e Morgiana congelaram. Eles já sabiam? Como isso é possível?! Quer dizer, não era, era? Eles manteram segredo e a única coisa que poderia indicar era o namoro, não o noivado... E além disso, como a notícia poderia ter chegado tão longe, tão rápido?!

Aladdin sorriu para reação deles.

- Vou deixar para que eles digam o que houve. Afinal, está tudo muito divertido.

.

.

.

- Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu!

- Eu que não acredito! Como foi que acabei com você?!

- Não minta, você sempre apreciou o material aqui.

- Ah claro, como se eu nunca tivesse pegado você olhando pros meus peitos.

- Peraí! Ninguém mandou você andar por aí usando apenas _isso_ para cobrir!

- Olha quem fala! Como se você não andasse com metade do peito pra fora!

- É diferente!

- Diferente como?!

- Eu não tenho peitos!

- Tem certeza disso?

Alibaba e Morgiana riam da discussão. Bem, não era de se esperar que no período em que viajaram, Sharkan e Yamuraiha começaram a namorar e já estavam noivos... Mas o que eles poderiam dizer se fizeram o mesmo? No momento todos estavam reunidos à mesa para jantar enquanto colocavam o assunto em dia.

Ao que parece, os dois decidiram noivar quando ficaram bêbados numa noite e saíram gritando o quanto gostavam um do outro... Bem, ao ver o casal era bem a cara deles. Os dois eram orgulhosos e teimosos demais para declarar ou confessar os sentimentos. Embora para algumas pessoas já tivesse ficado claro durante batalhas o quanto se importavam com o outro.

Sinbad parecia um pouco apreensivo e animado ao mesmo tempo, uma rápida conversa com Jafar foi o bastante para entender que ele se preocupava no que aconteceria com os dois amigos, não só no futuro como um casal, mas no caso não desse certo. Além disso, eram dois dos seus generais, seria ruim trabalhar num clima tenso...

Um pouco mais de vinho para os dois foi o bastante para que o clima de casal viesse ao ar e eles começassem a se comportar como Toto e Olba, que por acaso estavam fazendo o mesmo de sempre. Alibaba e Morgiana ficaram desconfortáveis diante daquela visão.

- Ei, Mor... - Disse Alibaba.

- O que? - Ela respondeu.

Ele fez uma careta antes de continuar.

- A gente não fica ou vai ficar desse jeito, certo?

Ela seguiu o olhar para ver a atmosfera doce e até grudenta do outro lado da mesa. Então ela assentiu.

- Não. Pelo menos espero que não.

- Não é por nada, mas ver isso fica até desconfortável.

Ela assentiu concordando.

- Acho que seriamos mais para aquele lado ali - Disse olhando para um outro lado da mesa.

Alibaba seguiu seu olhar e viu o General com seus filhos brincando. Então ele corou ao perguntar.

- Com vários filhos? - Indagou olhando-a.

Morgiana corou e quase engasgou antes de responder.

- Não ele! Do lado!

Ele voltou a olhar e entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Lá estava o general com sua esposa, estavam sentados de um modo em que se abraçavam, não estavam aos beijos ou melosidade como os dois à sua frente, apenas juntos e aproveitando o momento. Alibaba tentou imaginar como seria ele e Morgiana, e percebeu que aquela imagem fazia muito mais jus aos dois do que a doçura em excesso à sua frente. Aquele tipo de relação era o que combinava com eles.

- Acho que é isso mesmo... - Pensou alto.

- Isso o que?

Ele olhou para o lado percebendo que Aladdin o ouviu.

- Ah... - Tentou cobrir rápido - Sabe essa coisa da Sharkan e Yamuhaira.

- Humm... Bem - Aladdin sorriu malicioso - O Olba me contou sobre você e a Mor...

Pronto. Agora ele estava ferrado.

- Então você já...

Antes que Aladdin continuasse ele tampou a boca do amigo e saiu correndo de lá. Morgiana olhou confusa, mas continuou a comer.

A celebração continuou até mais tarde, mas o trio se cansou, a viagem foi cansativa para o casal e Aladdin passou boa parte do tempo treinando a Magia. Então foram dormir.

Quando já estavam dispostos na cama que dividiam os três. Aladdin ficou deitado de bruços balançando as pernas enquanto conversava com eles.

- Então, como foi?

Morgiana ficou confusa e fitou Alibaba, que suspirou.

- Ao que parece, Olba contou para ele e Toto já sabe de tudo, então ele já sabe também.

- Ah... - Ela disse corando.

- Parabéns! - Sorriu Aladdin feliz.

- O-obrigada - Disse Morgiana sem graça.

- Estou feliz que a tenha escolhido como Rainha, Alibaba. Estou contente com sua decisão.

- Eu não poderia governar sem uma rainha. Eu sempre tive isso em mente ao ver meu pai e outros reis. Mesmo Sinbad sendo um rei próspero e bem sucedido, é muito solitário. Mesmo com as dezenas de mulheres que ele dorme.

- Huh - Fez Aladdin concordando - Nem eu deixaria que isso acontecesse.

Alibaba ficou com uma expressão branca. e Aladdin continuou.

- Quer dizer, ver você chupando o dedo porque eu sou melhor com as mulheres do que você pelo resto da vida, não é legal - Fez brincando.

- Você é um moleque muito safado.

- Pelo menos peguei e você?

- Ora, seu...!

Alibaba e Aladdin começaram a brigar com travesseiros e Morgiana riu baixo da reação deles. Alibaba de repente parou de brigar e meneou para que Aladdin parasse também.

- Mas não acho que um Rei conseguiria governar sozinho. Sinbad governa bem, mas sua solidão e falta de afeto e cuidado por alguém às vezes interfere no seu julgamento. Ele diz que é casado com Sindria e que o povo é sua família. Não acho errado, mas acho que ele seria um rei muito melhor, com mais propósitos, visões e julgamento se conseguisse ter alguém ao lado com quem contasse e confiasse fiel e lealmente. Não como os Generais, mas como um amor mesmo... Eu tenho a impressão que ele tenta satisfazer seu povo porque não pode se satisfazer e tenta se contentar com os outros, mas... Não é algo bom para um Rei.

- Eu não consigo ver as coisas assim... - Comenta Ali - Acho que Sinbad não quer ter uma rainha por opção, ele gosta de fazer as coisas do seu jeito e se sente bem como está. Prefere abrir mão de uma companhia para manter tudo em progresso.

- Eu entendo o ponto de Aladdin... - Disse Morgiana, Alibaba - Como um reino pode ser completamente feliz e completo se seu rei não for assim?

E então caiu a ficha de Alibaba. Era como ele ouviu em Laem, Sinbad era um bom governante, mas até quando? Sem esposa, filhos, irmãos, sucessores ou algo do tipo, se um dia ele viesse a partir, quem cuidaria de Sindria? Além disso, quando estava desesperado, com dúvidas e sem saber o que fazer, à quem ele podia recorrer? Claro que sempre havia Jafar, Masrur e os outros generais, mas eles também não estariam ali para sempre...

Mais um motivo para a preocupação dele com o noivado de Sharkan e Yamuhaira.

Então ele olhou para Morgiana ao seu lado pensativo. Quantas vezes ela havia o salvado? Quantas vezes ela o conselhou ou achou uma saída de uma situação? Quantas vezes ela deu consolo, quando ela quem precisava? Era tanto que nem conseguia contar... Ele então se esticou e abraçou, Morgiana pela cintura, de um modo meio desajeitado e quase deitado antes de falar.

- Obrigado, por me escolher.

Morgiana corou diante da situação, até porque nunca demonstraram carinho na frente de mais alguém. Ela fitou Aladdin que sorria e então ela entendeu. Aladdin não estava apenas contente com a escolha da Rainha ou porque concordava, estava feliz pelos dois amigos também. E ainda mais, ele parecia estar torcendo para que isso acontecesse. Então ela sorriu e acariciou o cabelo de Alibaba.

- Obrigada por me permitir estar ao seu lado.

Se Alibaba não achasse indevido beijar Morgiana na frente de Aladdin - não só pela falta de privacidade como por costume - Ele teria lhe deixado sem ar ali. Para se recuperar da vontade, se afastou e tentou pensar em algo mais. Então lembrou de algo e fitou Aladdin.

- Sabe, Aladdin... Descobri algo muito legal na nossa viagem.

- O que? - Perguntou. Alibaba cochichou ago no ouvido dele. Ele olhou para Morgiana espantado - Ehh?! Eu vou ter que ver isso!

Os dois olharam maliciosos para ela que engoliu seco, só percebeu o plano quando eles levantaram aos mãos e pularam em cima dela. Em poucos segundos, já era possível ouvir o riso dela ecoando pelo quarto, enquanto ela se contorcia tentando escapar das duas garras que lhe faziam cócegas.

- P-parahahahaha - Pedia ela já chorado de rir.

- Aladdin! Me ajuda! - Ria Alibaba.

- Mor tem cócegas! Haha! Eu não sabia disso! - Dizia Aladdin rindo.

- Eu... Disse... PARA!

Como resultado, os dois foram chutados janela afora. Ela demorou cinco segundo até perceber o que fez e então correu para ver como estavam, Aladdin voava ainda rindo enquanto Alibaba havia caído de modo desajeitado na copa de uma árvore. Morgiana suspirou de alívio ao vê-los bem.

- Você devia ter avisado que ela ia fazer isso! - Disse Aladdin.

- Se eu soubesse... - Fez Alibaba.

- Desculpa! - Pediu ela, Aladdin se aproximou voando.

- Mor, sua risada é bonita! Devia de rir mais! - Sorriu.

- O-obrigada... - Disse sem graça e ficando um pouco mais vermelha, mas não pela falta de ar que tinha.

- Eu disse! - exclamou Alibaba da copa da árvore.

Aladdin o retirou da árvore e entrou no quarto novamente. Ele se sentou tirando algumas folhas e Morgiana ajudou com algumas que ele tinha no cabelo. Aladdin sorriu ao ver a cena.

- Vocês serão ótimos Rei e Rainha - Sorriu.

.

.

.

.

.

- Festival! - Alguém do povo gritou e o resto se animou junto.

Um monstro atacava a vila e isso significava uma ação dos generais seguido de um festival. O trio assistia a intervenção e a luta animados. Quando acabou, os cidadãos logo correram pegar o que sobrou para poderem começar a preparar o festival.

- Nossa, fazia tempo, não? - Disse Aladdin voando ao lado de Alibaba e Morgiana.

- Sim - Respondeu Alibaba - Vai ser bom descansar um pouco depois de todo esse assunto burocrático em que estivemos.

- Pelo menos está quase tudo resolvido agora - Disse Mrogiana.

- Não sei, o império Kou não parece estar totalmente contente com o rumo das coisas...

- Bem, por hora vamos comemorar - Animou Aladdin.

- Sim - concordaram.

- Não sei como essas coisas funcionam... - Disse Toto.

- Bem, posso te explicar, mas basicamente é um festival como qualquer outro.

Então Toto olhou para Morgiana com olhos brilhando a ponto de deixa-la com medo e se aproximou segurando-a pelos braços.

- A gente pode se enfeitar, vestir roupas bonitas e arrumar o cabelo?!

- S-Sim...

- Eu nunca fiz essas coisas antes! - Então ela ficou de joelhos e se curvou para Morgiana - Me ensine o que sabe mestra!

- E-eh... - Fez sem graça.

- Boa sorte, Mor! - Sorriu Aladdin.

Alibaba sorriu achando tudo engraçado e fofo, depois viu que Olba e os piratas também não sabiam bem como era aquilo e suspirou.

- Muito bem, vocês vêm comigo ajudar nos preparativos e depois se arrumar. As garotas vão ajudar na cozinha e depois se arrumam. Tudo bem?

- Sim! - Todos gritaram.

Alibaba sorriu de um jeito um tanto contente, um tanto ansioso e sem graça para Morgiana sem que ela entendesse bem, e quando entendeu, corou e desviou o olhar, apenas fazendo com que ele risse baixo.

- Ele está ansioso por hoje à noite - Comentou Toto. Morgiana continuou em silêncio sem saber o que dizer e com vergonha - Porque ele quer te ver bem vestida... ou porque ele quer te ver dançar?

Morgiana corou e em seguida falou para que ela a seguisse para ajudarem a levar as coisas para o festival. Toto sorriu, era muito fofo ver os dois juntos e ela gostava de ver Alibaba feliz enfim.

Durante a preparação, Morgiana e Alibaba se encontraram ao acaso em alguns lugares. Por vezes Alibaba teve de se lembrar que não podia demonstrar afeto como queria, afinal, não era o costume sair por aí beijando sua namorada no meio da rua. As pessoas se incomodavam com isso por era constrangedor. E ainda não tinham contado para todo claramente sua situação. Portanto as vezes em que se viam, trocavam olhares, uma rápida conversa e por fim, um sorriso singelo que tinha um significado que apenas os dois sabiam.

"Em breve" pensavam e então voltavam a suas tarefas.

No fim da tarde, as garotas tomaram um banho e foram se arrumar. Morgiana tentou mudar o penteado de Toto para uma trança ou algo do tipo, mas no fim desistiu de mexer no cabelo encaracolado porque estava embaraçando mais do que penteando, apenas prendeu de novo com uma fita bonita e enfeitou com algumas flores e enfeites de cabelo.

Toto ficou extremamente feliz, era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo. No coliseu as garotas não tinham um lado feminino como o dela, ou simplesmente não gostavam, então sempre deixou oculto seu lado... Fofo. Quando Morgiana terminou o penteado, ela deu um puo, a abraçou e trocou de lugar fazendo o penteado.

Enquanto Toto trançava o cabelo de Morgiana, as duas começaram a conversar um pouco.

- Como vai sua relação com Alibaba? - Indagou Toto.

- Bem - Respondeu - Não estamos acostumados à demonstrar afeto na frente dos outros, mas de algum modo estamos bem e confortáveis. E Olba?

- Ai ele é um fofo quando quer! Ele finge ser maduro e machão, mas é apenas para impressionar os outros e impedir que pensem que ele é uma criança, mas no fundo ele é um gatinho manhoso.

Morgiana tentou imaginar Olba na forma de um gato pedindo carinho para Toto.

- Terminei!

Toto fez uma trança que ia de um lado à outro em seu cabelo e terminava jogava para frente do lado esquerdo de seu ombro. Ela enfeitou seu cabelo com uma fita branca e flores. Morgiana gostou do resultado, ficava em perfeita harmonia com sua roupa.

- Ficou lindo...

- Obrigada! Agora vamos!

Toto pegou a mão de Morgiana e a puxou para foto do quarto, não sem antes colocar suas máscaras. A festa já estava começando. Ela pegaram um pouco de comida e bebida enquanto não achavam os garotos. Olba encontrou Toto primeiro e assim, Morgiana foi deixada vagando. Ela se sentou numa mesa e comeu o que tinha pego.

- Gostaria de dançar comigo, senhorita?

- Não posso, estou esperando alguém - Disse ela sem olhar.

- Não acho que será um problema você dançar com seu namorado... - Ele sussurrou.

Rapidamente Morgiana se virou e viu Alibaba sorrindo enquanto lhe estendia a mão. Ele não havia exatamente se arrumado com uma roupa especial, apenas se limpou e deixou o que vestia mais apresentável. Assim que ela se virou, Alibaba arregalou os olhos. Não só a roupa caia perfeitamente em Morgiana dando valor à cada uma de suas curvas, como seu cabelo estava penteado de modo exótico e harmônico. Ele se afastou e cobriu o rosto com a mão para esconder o rosto vermelho.

- Alibaba? - Ela o chamou.

- Eu não consigo ficar perto de você muito tempo com você vestida assim.

Ela corou e sorriu contente com o elogio. A banda começou a tocar uma música. Alibaba voltou a sorrir e estender a mão, na qual ela pegou sem pensar duas vezes.

Era engraçado como ela era um tanto atrapalhada para dançar, mas ao lado de Alibaba era tão natural que dançavam num ritmo e movimento sincronizado. Morgiana movia o corpo, braços, pernas e se não fosse pela vergonha, queria fazer isso ainda mais perto de Alibaba.

Ele se alegrou ao vê-la dançar tão feliz e entusiasmada. O sorriso em seu rosto era algo gratificante e que ninguém pagaria por aquilo dinheiro suficiente. Morgiana merecia. Merecia toda a alegria e bondade do mundo, a vida já tinha lhe sido cruel demais antes.

Mas então ele viu outra coisa. No meio da multidão, alguns homens, rapazes e até senhores, observavam sua noiva com olhos maliciosos. Não viam a dança, analisavam suas coxas, peitos, quadril... Eles estavam comendo-a com os olhos. Teve determinado orgulho leve e rapidamente, saber que aqueles homens desejavam e era só dele, mas então veio a raiva e o ciúme. Quem eles eram para estarem olhando o corpo de sua noiva daquele jeito? Corpo que nem mesmo ele havia explorado daquele modo sujo e pejorativo, eles não tinham o direito de ficar olhando para ela como se fosse um pedaço da melhor e mais suculenta carne. Ela era muito mais do que isso.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Alibaba voltou a pegar a mão dela e dessa vez, puxa-la para fora da roda de dança. Morgiana ficou confusa, mas foi com ele. Tentou falar-lhe no meio do caminho, mas ele não ouviu, somente quando ela fincou os pés no chão e ele não pode mais puxa-la ele parou.

- O que aconteceu?! - Perguntou irritada.

- Desculpe - Ele pediu e ela ficou confusa - Eu... Não aguentei todos aqueles homens te olhando do modo como eu somente deveria olhar... - Ele disse corando e desviando o olhar.

Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, então abaixou a máscara e escondeu seu rosto.

- É isso! Você me deu uma ideia! - Exclamou Alibaba.

Antes que ela entendesse algo, já estava sendo puxada novamente, mas de modo bem mais suave. Ele comprou uma máscara e colocou, depois pediu para que ela a seguisse enquanto corriam.

Estavam um tanto afastados do centro do festival já. Alibaba correu com Morgiana puxando-a para um corredor entre casas que se encontrava escuro, mas que ainda era capaz de ver alguma coisa. Ele arou de correr e retirou a máscara dele, e Morgiana imitou sua ação.

- Pronto, saímos às escondidas - Sorriu para ela.

- O que você queria fazer? - Indagou.

- Desculpa, mas eu aguentei muito tempo já, não conseguia mais me segurar sem fazer isso...

- Isso o qu...

Ela nunca terminou a frase, pois antes disso, ele já estava a beijando. Os lábios dele pareciam urgentes, com força e necessidade, uma intensidade que ela não havia experimentado inda. Ela quase se esquecera de como cada beijo era único e importante. Ele segurava seu rosto como se ela fosse correr, as mãos dela seguravam as dele em seu rosto e pouco depois que soltaram, ele entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela.

- Isso... - Disse recuperando o fôlego.

- Alibaba... - Suspirou Morgiana.

- Não se preocupe, desde que não demoremos à voltar, ninguém vai dar falta. Aladdin está ocupado demais com as moças e seus peitos, Olba e Toto estão namorando por aí... Vamos aproveitar um pouco do tempo que temos só nós dois desde que chegamos.

- Sim - Ela assentiu sorrindo.

Alibaba sorriu satisfeito e a pressionou contra a parede ao lado deles, colocando as mãos entrelaçadas contra a parede, as costas de Morgiana coladas à parede onde o corpo de Alibaba pressionava. Morgiana deixou escapar alguns suspiros devido ao prazer do momento.

O beijo era um nível mais íntimo e seu corpo reagia automaticamente cada toque carinhoso dele e movimento dos lábios. Alibaba parou de beijar seus lábios e estava fazendo uma trilha de beijos por seu pescoço. Quando ela soltou um suspiro junto ao seu nome, ele parou e se afastou arfando levemente.

- Estamos passando do limite de novo... - Disse sem graça.

- Devemos voltar? - Ela disse corando e desviando o olhar.

- Sim - Ele se aproximou e trocou um rápido beijo - quer comer algo? - Pergunta já voltando a andar com ela.

- Sim - Ela responde voltando a caminhar ao seu lado.

Ao voltar, Alibaba e Morgiana voltam a juntos de todos, dançando, comendo e se divertindo. Quando os rapazes estavam bebendo, Aladdin acabou por tomar vinho sem que visse e ficou bêbado rapidamente, fazendo palhaçadas e falando asneiras.

- Para, Aladdin! - Pedia Alibaba enquanto ria loucamente com a canção do amigo.

- Alguém sabia que o Alibaba e Mor estão juntos? Eles ficam realmente fofos juntos! Dormem abraçados, principalmente se a Mor tiver pesadelos no meio da noite!

Alibaba se encontrava pálido no meio deles. Ele não esperava por isso. Morgiana tinha batido a palma da mão na testa como um sinal de "eu sabia que não era boa ideia...". Um arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha e ele tinha 90% de certeza que se procurasse a fonte disso, encontraria Masrur o encarando fervorosamente.

- Sério?! - Exclamaram todos (inclusive Olba que ainda não tinha sacado).

- É. Ele acorda a Mor e para ela não ter pesadelos e voltar a dormir ele abraça ela e faz carinho até dormir...

Aquele pirralho ficou acordado observando eles! Alibaba queria jogar Aladdin de algum lugar alto, o problema é que essa criatura sabia voar.

- O que mais? - Indagou Yamuraiha.

- Ah sim, Alibaba ensinou Mor a fazer coroas de flores, então ela faz algumas e coloca nele e em mim a noite. Depois o Aliba faz uma para ela!

Alguém poderia calar o Aladdin?!

- Bem, a gente meio que sabia.

Alibaba olhou para Sinbad que tinha um sorriso de orgulho no rosto enquanto continuava a falar.

- Vocês estão mais próximos do que antes. Além disso, Alibaba parece mais maduro! - Disse.

- O que isso quer dizer?! - Exclamou irritado.

- E também... A tripulação me contou.

Ah, era verdade... A tripulação do navio estava lá com eles quando houve aquela confusão na confissão e tudo mais... Como ele esqueceu disso? Tripulação mais fofoqueira!

- Eu dou meus parabéns por você conseguir conquistar uma dama como Morgiana e desejo minhas sinceras felicidades.

- Obrigado - Disseram os dois corando e desviando o olhar.

- Bem, então com isso temos mais um motivo para festejar! - Ele gritou erguendo a bebida e fazendo um brinde.

- SIM! - Gritaram todos.

Sharkan chegou por trás de Alibaba e passou seu braço pelo pescoço do discípulo dizendo que estava feliz por ele e orgulhoso por ele finalmente ter conseguido uma mulher, pois já estava perdendo as esperanças. Alibaba ficou com um rosto neutro irritado até voltar gritando.

- POR QUE TODO MUNDO ME DIZ ISSO?!

Sharkan riu.

- Bem, o que importa é que você conseguiu uma dama, ao contrário de mim que vai casar com uma bruxa...

- Eu ouvi isso, seu samurai de araque! - Gritou Yamuraiha.

- Que seja... - Disse Olba ao lado de Alibaba - Pelo menos agora você não precisa ficar indo atrás das moças, só tomar cuidado com os caras que tentarem tirar a Morgiana de você! - Exclamou feliz.

- Ele já está precavido disso - Disse Aladdin que estava no colo de Morgiana de modo folgado e desengonçado devido à bebida - Alibaba pediu a mão da Morgiana e eles estão noivos.

Dessa vez tanto Alibaba quanto Morgiana bateram as palmas na testa. Entre dezenas de engasgos, cuspidas de bebidas, pratos e copos derrubados o silêncio se fez. Agora já era.

- EHHHHHH?! - Gritaram todos.

- Quando?! - Gritou Olba ao que fez Toto ficar um tanto decepcionada por ele não ter percebido.

- Como?! - Gritou Yamuraiha.

- Foi em Balbadd?! - Perguntou Jafar.

- Não foi no navio, foi?! - Perguntou Olba.

- Espera! Você tá me dizendo que conseguiu arrumar uma namorada e noivar ANTES DE MIM?! - Gritou Sharkan.

- Foi por isso que o acordo mudou?! - Gritou Jafar.

- Pera, Foi a Morgiana que pediu, não é? - Alguém perguntou, haviam desistido de saber quem perguntava o que.

- Pode ser, o Alibaba é muito lerdo pra isso.

- O que isso quer dizer? - Ele gritou em defesa.

Enquanto os dois eram arremessados num mar de perguntas. Aladdin havia desmaiado devido à bebida, deixando os noivos ali sem saber o que fazer a não ser tentar responder tudo. Era exatamente esse o motivo deles terem decidido que iriam contar depois que estivessem acostumados com a ideia dos dois juntos. Alibaba nem ousou procurar Masrur, pois provavelmente ele estava com vontade de esmurra-lo.

Enquanto todos faziam centenas de perguntas, Sinbad ficou parado olhando com uma expressão perdida para ambos. A única coisa que se passava pela sua cabeça, era que até Alibaba, sendo muito mais novo, lerdo e tapado como era, havia conseguido uma namorada e noivar...

E ele ainda não.

- Que orgulho! - Chorou de emoção por conseguir escapar disso.

* * *

**_Bem, é isso aí._**

**_Sim, o Sinbad conseguiu perder pro Ali, já pensou nisso? Quer dizer... CARA O ALI É MUITO LERDO!_**

**_Não sei de onde tirei o noivado do Sharkan e Yamu, mas acho eles fofos S2_**

**_E o Aladdin bêbado... sempre quis um capítulo/episódio assim xD_**

**_O capítulo de hoje foi baseado em "Digital Love" do Daft Punk (DP é vida! S2)_**

**_Preciso saber para dar rumo à um dos capítulos que está chegando, vocês acham que o Sinbad gosta/poderia gostar da Kougyoku? Vai ser um capítulo relativamente importante em breve, então por favor, me digam ^^_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado!_**

**_Beijos!_**

**_~-Lyoko_**


	5. Trouble

**_Oi pessoal!_**

_**Demorei um pouco porque queria uma música que combinasse.**_

_**Bem, minha intenção era não mudar muito do plot original, mas é difícil quando eu não tenho ideia... Bem, talvez no futuro eu refaça algumas cenas para que tudo se encaixe com o mangá/anime, ok? ^^**_

_**Este é um presentinho de natal atrasado para vocês... como sempre eu atrasada, acho que no meu casamento nem vai precisar pedirem.**_

_**Bem, espero que gostem! **_

* * *

_Sem advogados_

_para pleitear meu caso_

_Sem órbitas_

_Para me mandar para o espaço sideral_

_E meus dedos_

_Estão enfeitados_

_Com diamantes e ouro_

_Mas isso não vai me ajudar agora_

_._

_Sou encrenca_

_Sim, encrenca agora_

_Sou encrenca, pessoal_

_Eu perturbo a minha cidade_

_Sou encrenca_

_Sim, encrenca agora_

_Sou encrenca, pessoal_

_Eu tenho problemas na minha cidade_

_(...)_

* * *

Alibaba acordou com as leves carícias de Morgiana em seu rosto, neste momento ela estava brincando com o topete que insistia em levantar toda vez que ela abaixava. Ele sorriu e abriu os olhos devagar, vendo o beicinho que ela fazia e as bochechas estufadas como se estivesse irritada ou determinada a vencer aquele topete. Ele riu baixo então ela o fitou.

- Oh, te acordei? Desculpe...

- Não, tudo bem. O que está fazendo?

- Tentando entender como você fica com esse topete...

- Só Deus sabe - deu de ombros - Desde pequeno ele desafia a gravidade...

Alibaba se sentou e Morgiana ao lado dele, novamente batendo no topete. Ela se irritou a ponto de ficar pressionando-o com força para baixo... Força era um termo relativo, ele sentia como se sua cabeça fosse entrar em seu corpo.

- Ai, Morgiana!

- Ele não fica pra baixo! - Disse irritada.

- Vocês acordaram bem animados.

Ambos olharam para Aladdin que se sentava esfregando os olhos logo à seu lado. Por um momento esqueceram que o mago estava no quarto com eles. Eles se viraram para ele e se ajeitaram.

- O que estava acontecendo?

- O topete do Alibaba estava me irritando - Disse Morgiana apontando para o mesmo.

- O que?! - Exclamou Alibaba.

- Como assim?

Morgiana demonstrou abaixando-o e ele levantando em seguida. Alibaba reclamou e em seguida percebeu que Aladdin tentou fazer a mesma coisa, em vão. Ele tentou abaixar novamente e não funcionou. Irritado Aladdin fez uma bolha da água e derrubou na cabeça do Alibaba.

- ... Isso era mesmo necessário?

- Abaixou! - Exclamaram Morgiana e Aladdin se sentindo vitoriosos... Apenas para em seguida o Topete levantar e se mostrar invicto - Fomos derrotados...

Alibaba se levantou e foi se secar. Pouco depois, saíram para tomar café-da-manhã.

.

.

.

.

.

Era começo de tarde e Alibaba andava pelos corredores do castelo, tranquilo e contente. Foi quando sentiu uma aura negra ao seu redor. Se virou devagar, morrendo de medo e já sabendo o que iria acontecer.

- B-boa T-tarde... M-ma-Masrur.

Masrur olhava de cima sem piedade alguma para Alibaba. Ele estava quase chorando de medo, mas se conteve. Era sua morte e fim.

- Precisamos conversar - Ele disse.

- O-okay...

Então seguiram pelo caminho onde Masrur liderava. Foram até a área de treinamento. Onde Masrur se sentou numa cadeira em frente à Alibaba e ele se sentou no chão.

- Alibaba, você sabe o quanto significa para Morgiana?

- Não exatamente... Eu sei que ela se importa muito comigo, mas...

- O quanto você se importa com ela? - Ele perguntou.

Alibaba pensou um pouco, apenas para saber escolher as palavras.

- Se não fosse por ela, eu não estaria aqui hoje e nem lutaria pelas causas que eu trabalho... Para mim, Morgiana é quem me transformou em quem sou e continua a me ajudar a crescer e amadurecer. Eu a amo por ser forte e inspiradora... Por ela sempre continuar em frente e me incentivar também.

Masrur observou o semblante de Alibaba, cheio de admiração, orgulho, amor e carinho. Sorriu.

- O que acha que ela viu em você?

Alibaba ficou a pensar por um momento.

- Eu não sei - Admitiu, mas estou disposto a descobrir.

- E porque de repente esse interesse nela?

Alibaba ponderou por um breve momento, porque tudo desencadeou tão rapidamente?

- Eu acho... O fato de termos nos distanciado para procurar nossos objetivos pessoais, me fez sentir falta de ambos e me preocupar com os dois de modos bem diferentes. Também me fez pensar sobre algumas coisas, mas... Acho que percebi que realmente gostava dela quando pensei na possibilidade de estar com ela. Isso só, me fez perceber o que eu tinha deixado de lado esse tempo todo em mim.

Alibaba já não estava mais falando diretamente com Masrur, mas pensando alto e chegando a uma conclusão.

- Eu costumava a sentir pena de mim mesmo e muita culpa. O tempo que passei no Coliseu me fez amadurecer e fortalecer, a distância me fez sentir falta e preocupar, mas acho que o que realmente mudou tudo para mim... Foi o momento em que vi Morgiana sorrir diretamente e somente para mim pela primeira vez. Saber que eu era a causa de sua felicidade... Foi nesse momento, em que percebi que estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para que ela sorrisse daquele modo tão alegre, gentil, sincero...

Alibaba voltou a fitar Masrur e se levantou tomando coragem.

- Por isso, Masrur, se você me permitir, gostaria de ser o cara que vai fazer de _tudo_, até o impossível, para que Morgiana seja feliz. Se eu pudesse contar com sua ajuda, apoio e aprovação, seria muito melhor.

Masrur se levantou, fazendo sombra sobre quase todo o corpo de Alibaba, e olhando de cima, respondeu.

- E se eu não aprovar?

Alibaba deu um meio-sorriso.

- Desculpa, Masrur. Mas se você se negar, eu vou desobedecê-lo e continuar a lutar por Morgiana. Mesmo que isso me deixe quebrado.

Masrur deu um meio-sorriso, coisa que nunca havia visto nele.

- Não vou te bater em você. Morgiana ficaria furiosa se eu o fizesse - Respondeu cruzando os braços - E também não sou contra o relacionamento de vocês. Morgiana tem um sentimento profundo por você há muito tempo, e você está descobrindo parte disso e dos seus próprios. Apoio a felicidade de Morgiana e acredito que você seja capaz de fazê-la feliz...

- Obrigado, Masrur - Sorriu Alibaba.

- Mas lembre-se...

Nesse momento Masrur pegou uma rocha que estava no chão e quebrou-a com as próprias mãos em mil pedaços. Logo depois olhou para Alibaba de um jeito ameaçador.

- Machuque os sentimentos ou quebre seu coração de Morgiana, e eu vou quebrar seus ossos e esmagar sua alma.

Alibaba, com medo, assentiu pálido para Masrur. Este se ergueu satisfeito e o liberou para ir se encontrar com Morgiana. Alibaba o cumprimentou e saiu correndo, não só por medo de Masrur, mas pela ansiedade em ver sua namorada.

Masrur ao longe, sorriu com a cena. Alibaba tinha potencial para fazê-la feliz e se não fizesse...

... Bem, ele poderia quebrar um osso até ele aprender.

.

.

.

.

.

Alibaba correu pelos corredores até chegar ao jardim, onde encontrou Morgiana de costas para ele olhando para a árvore. Sem pensar duas vezes, passou os braços por volta de sua cintura e a rodou no ar enquanto ela dava um grito se susto e alegria ao mesmo tempo.

- Alibaba! - Exclamou ela quando ele a colocava no chão, sem quebrar o abraço.

- Desculpa, estou feliz e não resisti - Sorriu.

- Por que?

- Falei com Masrur, o que está fazendo?

- Er... Se quiserem ou posso sair e deixar vocês conversarem...

Alibaba elevou os olhos para a terceira pessoa que voz falava. Ela tinha as mãos erguidas sob a boca, num gesto tímido. Ele observou a garota corada ajeitar o cabelo rosado sem jeito pela demonstração de afeto entre ele e Morgiana e então sorriu.

- Kougyoku! - Exclamou feliz cumprimentando-a - Desculpe, nem reparei em você - Se desculpou esfregando o pescoço.

- Está tudo bem, vocês querem um tempo... -Ela fez menção de se retirar.

- Não! - exclamaram os dois juntos.

- Eu sabia que viria, mas foi bem rápida - Explicou Alibaba.

- Na verdade... - Disse Kougyoku abaixando as mãos - Não era para eu estar aqui...

- Huh? - Fizeram os dois confusos.

- Está aqui fora das ordens de Kouen? - Indagou Morgiana.

- Sim - Respondeu - Na verdade, pelo o que estou a fazer, talvez seja deposta... Mas é necessário - Disse Kougyoku pensativa.

- Do que está falando, Kougyoku? - Perguntou Alibaba preocupado.

- Alibaba, eu vou te dar Balbadd de volta.

Alibaba ficaram um tempo a observando até absorver a informação. E então começaram a indagar no que ela estava pensando. Kougyoku explicou que o jeito como Balbadd foi tomada e mesmo antes, não achava correto ou justo, e depois de conhecer Alibaba, percebeu que ele seria o rei ideal para Balbadd. Por mais que Kouen fosse um bom governante em suas medidas e linhas de pensamento, Alibaba não pensava só no que ele achava melhor para o reino, mas também ouvia a voz do povo. Algo que Kouen não parecia estar tão disposto a fazer.

Kougyoku também explicou estar ali para ver se conseguia um acordo para que não ocorresse uma guerra entre Sindria e o Império Kou.

- Entendo... - Disse Morgiana se ajeitando na grama onde se sentaram para conversar - Mas... Porque está tão disposta a sacrificar-se para ajudar os outros?

- Porque... - Disse Kougyoku, enquanto observava uma flor perto de si - Eu não tenho nenhuma chance de ser uma princesa importante ou rainha e, sinceramente, nem desejo isso. Então quero fazer o que puder para ajudar as pessoas e reinos, principalmente aqueles que sei que podem ajudar a muitos mais - Explicou - Kouen é um bom governador, mas acho que ainda tem o que aprender e acredito que você pode mostrar a ele. O problema é que ele é um homem muito orgulhoso, então será difícil ensina-lo, por isso, iremos pelo modo mais difícil.

- Obrigado... Kougyoku - Disse Alibaba sem graça e Morgiana sorriu para ele - Sabe você mudou muito.

- huh? - Fez Kougyoku confusa.

- Você costumava a ser tímida e insegura, parecia forçar a parecer durona a todo o tempo, mas agora você está mais leve e natural. Está segura e confiante em si mesma, até mudou suas roupas.

Kougyoku observou sua vestimenta, antigamente era uma dúzia de roupas e panos a cobrindo dos pés à cabeça, mas neste momento, ela usava uma roupa mais leve, era um vestido moderadamente mais curto e que revelava as vantagens em seu corpo. Ao contrário da antiga que por vezes parecia lhe engolir por ser tantas peças sob um corpo pequeno, a de agora dava a impressão dela ser simplesmente livre. Seu cabelo ainda ficava parte preso e parte solto, mas parecia ter mudado um pouco o penteado. Tudo combinado, dava uma impressão de amadurecimento e segurança nela.

- Combina com você - Continuou Alibaba - Você parece mais você mesma.

Ela sorriu diante do elogio.

- Obrigada. Eu me sinto mais leve depois de mudar um pouco.

- Não sei o que foi responsável por isso, mas fez bem.

- É... - Disse ela vaga.

Morgiana percebeu a súbita mudança de humor nela. Depois da conversa que tiveram mais cedo, ela entendia muito bem. Até pouco tempo atrás, partilhava de tais sentimentos. Mas eram casos diferentes e a própria Kougyoku reconhecia que o seu não era para ser.

- Srta. Kougyoku.

Os três olharam para o lado e viram Kakobun (?) e Ja'far. Reverenciando e depois se erguendo, Kakobun chamou por Kougyoku e Ja'far anunciou que eles poderiam ter sua audiência com Sinbad no dia seguinte, mas que os assuntos poderiam ser adiantados com ele. Kougyoku se levantou e concordou, se despedindo do casal e entrando no castelo acompanhados de Ja'far.

Alibaba suspirou, sem seguida se deitando apoiando a cabeça no colo de Morgiana. Ela arregalou os olhos e o observou.

- O que acha da proposta dela?

- Arriscada - Disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele - Mas ela tem as melhores intenções e contatos. Pode funcionar.

- Não acho certo passar a perna nele assim...

- Bem, pode fazer do modo mais limpo, mas isso vai demorar.

Alibaba pensou um pouco e respondeu.

- Eu não tenho pressa. Prefiro fazer aos poucos, de modo limpo e justo do que correndo aos meios tortos e quebrados - Sorriu - O que acha?

Ela sorriu de volta.

- Achei que iria dizer isso.

Alibaba colocou uma flor no cabelo dela, contente enquanto relatava parte da sua conversa com Masrur e dizia ele ter concordado. Morgiana fez uma careta ao saber que ele queria sua aprovação.

- Masrur não precisa aprovar nada.

- Eu sei, mas ainda estou contente por isso. Vocês são como irmãos um pro outro, pois não têm mais ninguém. Então estou feliz por ter a aprovação do que você tem mais perto de uma família... Ou pai... - Disse se lembrando da última parte da conversa.

- Se você está feliz... - Ela deu de ombros.

Ele segurou o rosto dela e o puxou para que ficasse acima do seu, se erguendo um pouco em seguida para dar um rápido beijo nela. Ele se afastou e sorriu rapidamente antes de dar outro e voltar a se deitar e ela se curvar para beija-lo. Alibaba sorriu junto à Morgiana, a felicidade preenchendo-os de modo inovador.

Depois de conversarem um pouco mais, Morgiana percebeu que Alibaba acabou adormecendo em suas pernas. Ela sorriu ao observar o rosto tão sereno e calmo do homem que amava.

Seja lá qual fosse os problemas que o amanhã lhes trazia, ficariam para o amanhã.

* * *

**_É isso!_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo será a versão da Morgiana enquanto ela conversava com Kougyoku. E esta é sua última chance de dizer se gostariam/acreditam que Sinbad realmente goste de Kougyoku, por já será no próximo que vou colocar isso._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado, Feliz Natal!_**

**_~-Lyoko_**


	6. Hardest of Hearts

Então, escrevi um capítulo e descobri que não era o que eu devia ter escrito ainda.

Só eu mesmo.

Como estou inspirada, aqui está o capítulo! Espero que gostem

* * *

_Existe amor em seu corpo_

_Mas você não consegue segurar_

_Ele sai dos seus olhos_

_E escorre por sua pele_

.

_O mais delicado toque deixa a mais escura das marcas_

_E o mais gentil dos beijos quebra o mais duro dos corações_

_(...)_

_Existe amor em seu corpo_

_Mas você não consegue tirar_

_Ele cola em sua cabeça_

_Não sai de sua boca_

.

_Gruda em sua língua_

_E aparece em seu rosto_

_Que a mais doce das palavras tem o mais amargo gosto_

.

_Querido coração, eu te amei desde o começo_

_Mas você nunca saberá como fui tola_

_Querido coração, eu te amei desde o começo_

_Mas isso não é desculpa para o estado em que me encontro_

.

**_O mais duro dos corações_**

* * *

Morgiana estava andando pelo castelo carregando um grande cesto com frutas de uma árvore que havia ali no palácio. Morgiana gostava de ajudar os empregados de vez em quando, ficar parada não era seu fetio e ela não encontrou Masrur para treinar, então porque não ajudar? Ela estava os seguindo para cozinha quando ouviu alguém chama-la.

- Morgiana?

Ela desviou a atenção do cesto e fitou a princesa tinha que Ka-koubun e mais dois criados lhe seguindo. Morgiana sorriu ao reconhecê-la.

- Kougyoku! - Exclamou Morgiana.

A princesa se aproximou e a seguiu até a cozinha, cumprimentando os empregados. Depois de deixar as frutas na cozinha, as duas sairam a caminhar pelo palácio e conversar um pouco.

- Veio negociar algo?

- De certo modo... - Pensou alto - Você e Alibaba se entenderam? Desculpa se fiz alguma confusão...

- O que? Não, Imagina! - Disse Morgiana dispensando as desculpas - Foi um mal entendido, mas não tinha anda com você. Não se preocupe.

- Ainda bem - Suspirou - como conversamos rápido na partida de vocês não soube o que houve. Fiquei preocupada que tivesse achado que eu estava tentando ficar com Alibaba.

- Ah... Bem, você está? - Indagou Morgiana apertando a barra do vestido fortemente.

- Não! - Ela fez negando com as mãos - Alibaba é meu primeiro amigo, só isso. Como tivemos uma criaçao parecida e complicada por conta do nosso status nos entedemos bem, mas apenas isso!

Ao chegar ao jardim, Kougyoku sorriu e correu pelo gramado, indo colher algumas flores animada. Morgiana a acompanhou e depois se sentaram ao pé de uma árvore. Kougyoku começou a falar como o Império Kou estava entrando num tratado de Paz com Sindria e Morgiana comentava como as Alianças e não conquistas expandiam o Reino de Sindria.

- Morgiana, você e Alibaba estão juntos, não? - Morgiana assentiu - Então... Sendo assim somos amigas... Certo?

Morgiana sorriu, mesmo que Kougyoku tenha mudado consideravelmente, ainda havia certa insegurança nela. Mas mesmo isso fazia parte de quem a princesa era.

- Do que está falando? Achei que já fossemos.

Kougyoku fitou Morgiana e sorriu abertamente, pedindo para que ela levantasse o punho. Assim que o fez, Kougyoku fechou uma pequena coroa de flores em sua mão e depois fez o mesmo na outra.

- Pronto! Agora são pulseiras.

Morgiana ficou observando encantada. Ela tinha certa aversão à esse tipo de acessório por lembrar algemas, com exceção das suas próprias as quais ela deu um outro significado. Nunca imaginou usar algo tão delicado e belo como flores e ainda se sentir bem.

- Obrigada.

- Bem... Daqui a pouco Ja'far deve vir me chamar - Disse se levantando e Morgiana se levantou em seguida.

- Vai ver Sinbad?

Kougyoku desviou o olhar respondendo com um breve "Sim". Morgiana percebeu o estado da princesa e pediu para que ela se abrisse. Kougyoku suspirou, Morgiana seria a única com quem conseguiria se abrir a vontade por também ser uma garota, talvez até a entendesse.

- Eu o amo, Morgiana.

Morgiana demorou um pouco e se espantou quando percbeu se tratar de Sinbad.

- Eu sempre o amei, desde o momento em que ele se apresentou em Balbadd. Algo nele... Algo fez com que eu ficasse completamente vulnerável, leal e fiel à ele. Eu tenho tanto sentimento... Eu quero tanto passar meus dias ao seu lado, ajudando, governando, amando Sinbad. É tanto e eu simplesmente não consigo me livrar. Eu simplismente não consigo dipersar todo esse amor no meu peito para algum lugar... Eu...

Morgiana percebeu que Kougyoku chorava. Lágrimas de angústia e tristeza. Ela entendia como amar era difícil, mas Kougyoku estava... desesperada.

- Ei, não fique assim. Já tentou falar com ele?

- Morgiana, você já viu o número de mulheres que o rodeia? São mais bonitas, melhores e tem mais chances do que eu! Eu... Eu não tenho _nenhuma_ chance - Disse enxugando algumas lágrimas.

- Eu não entendo...

- Morgiana, sou uma princesa. Uma princesa bastarda do Império Kou. Qual a possibilidade de Sinbad se entregar ao Império para ficar comigo? Mesmo tendo pouca importância, ainda sou parte da família real Kou, um casamento implicaria a submissão de Sindria ao Império. Sinbad nunca abandonaria seu povo, nunca iria largar Sindria por uma mulher, além disso ele é orgulhoso demais para deixar que algo tão fútil como o amor deixe-o dominar...

- Mas se é esse caso, não há nada o que possa fazer?

- Sou uma filha bastarda, de um rei e uma prostituta. Além de tudo do Império Kou, mesmo que renegue minha posição ao trono, ainda estou marcada por minhas origens. Sempre haverão os que pensem que é tudo um golpe, assim como Gyokuen (?) deu no antigo Imperador do Império Haku. Eu não suportaria e Sinbad seria julgado de tolo por isso... Não posso deixar. O povo nunca aceitaria uma rainha de raizes tão impuras, ainda mais uma que fosse do Império Kou. O povo é tudo para Sinbad... Como o amor de uma simples princesa bastarda e plebéia pode competir com o amor de toda uma nação?

- Kougyoku... - Ecoou Morgiana.

- Ele não pode me aceitar por ser uma Princesa do Império Kou, e mesmo que renegue o Império, o povo não me aceitaria. O povo é tudo para um rei. De que adiantaria? O que posso fazer é sufocar esses sentimentos e seguir em frente - Disse já se acalmando.

Morgiana sentiu-se compadecente de Kougyoku. Era uma situação complicada e delicada. Ela compreendia o que ela dizia. Alibaba estava disposto de desistir de seu reino por ela, mas seu reino ainda não havia começado exatamente. Ela era uma escrava e já liberta por ele mesmo, mesmo que seu passado lhe marcasse o seu agora era diferente. Também não havia o envolvimento político na sua situação.

- Sinto muito... Eu não posso ajudar com nada? - Perguntou Morgiana preocupada.

- Já ajudou - Disse Kougyoku respirando fundo - Obrigada por me ouvir. Tirou um peso de mim muito grande poder me abrir com alguém. Muito obrigada.

- Fico feliz por ter te ajudado - Sorriu a Finallis fracamente.

- Alibaba é sortudo de ter você.

- O homem que um dia conseguir ter acesso à todo seu amor também - Respondeu Morgiana sorrindo.

- Se é assim... - Kougyoku levantou seu mindinho - Confidentes?

Morgiana ergueu o braço entrelaçando seu dedinho ao dela e sorrindo.

- Confidentes.

Mudaram de assunto e pouco depois Alibaba apareceu para fazer companhia.

De trás de um pilar, escondido à sombra, um homem saia e caminhava pelos corredores. Ao passar por Ja'far, pediu para que chamasse a princesa em sua sala que iria atendê-la. Este se curvou emrespeito e o fez.

Enquanto Sinbad caminhava para sua sala, as palavras da princesa de Kou ecoavam em sua mente.

_"Ele não pode me aceitar por ser uma Princesa do Império Kou, e mesmo que renegue o Império, o povo não me aceitaria. O povo é tudo para um rei."_

* * *

_Nossa cansei. _

_Para felicidade de vocês, devido ao meu erro, vocês vão ter capítulo duplo da fanfic._

_A música do capítulo é "Hardest of Hearts" do Florence + the Machine._

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Abraços,_

_~-Lyoko_


	7. Release Me

**_Oi pessoal! Me empolguei! Vou tentar me manter em dia, já que logo logo voltam as aulas e vou me atrasar._**

**_Como já repararam que cada capítulo é uma música? Então, esta não é uma song fic._**

**_O que acontece é que sou viciada em música e normalmente ouço demais uma para determinada cena, então estou deixado cada capítulo com uma música tema. Se quiser ouvir enquanto lêem fiquem a vontade!_**

**_Hoje a música é Release Me da Agnes Carlsson._**

**_Sem mais, vamos ao capítulo._**

* * *

_Liberte-me_

_Liberte meu corpo_

_Eu sei que isto é errado_

_Então, porque eu estou com você agora?_

_Eu digo me liberte_

_Porque eu não sou capaz_

_De me convencer_

_Que eu estou melhor sem você._

.

_É perfeitamente claro_

_Que amor não é o que você precisa_

_Eu te digo que eu não me importo_

_Mas eu não quero me importar._

_Qualquer coisa que você diz_

_Eu me ouço concordar_

_E eu não reconheço_

_O que eu me tornei._

_(...)_

_Eu poderia dormir sozinha_

_Isso me queimaria viva_

_Poderia encontrar um outro alguém_

_Mas eu não quero_

_Tentar deixar o amor ir embora_

_Isso vai contra a essencia_

_Mas eu não consigo racionalizar isso_

_Se eu tiver que..._

.

_Eu não sei porque eu eu te quero tanto_

_Porque eu não preciso de um coração partido_

_Eu não sei que efeito viciante_

_Você tem sobre mim e eu não consigo evitar_

.

_Não, eu não estou no controle_

_Então me deixe ir!_

.

_Liberte-me_

_Liberte meu corpo_

_Eu sei que isso é errado_

_Então, porque eu continuo voltando atrás?_

_Eu digo me liberte_

_Porque eu não sou capaz_

_De me convencer_

_Que eu estou melhor sem você._

* * *

Três leves batidas na porta, em seguida a permissão para entrar. Ja'far entrou e cumprimentou seu rei, anunciando Kougyoku e seu conselheiro real. Sinbad fitou a garota de cabelos rosados atrás do seu conselheiro e se espantou ao ver seu novo visual. Ele nunca pensou que veria a princesa bastarda numa pose confiante e séria como ela estava neste momento. Não estava tímida, distraida e nem avoada como de costume, pelo contrário, parecia impotente e forte.

Disfarçando, ele dispensou Ja'far e assim, Kougyoku pediu para que seus conselheiros também esperassem do lado de fora até a segunda ordem. Ja'far relutou pensando no que ele poderia fazer com a princesa, mas ao olhar para Kougyoku viu que sua pose não era mais da menina boba e apaixonada, mas de uma mulher madura e que sabia o que fazia. Ja'far se retirou junto com os conselheiros, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Há quanto tempo! - Sorriu Sinbad.

- Sim - Assentiu Kougyoku - Fico feliz, pois isso significa que a paz prevalece entre Sindria e o Imprério Kou.

- Você veio aqui para quebra-la? - Perguntou um pouco perturbado.

- Não - Afirmou - Pelo contrário. Vim aqui para acertar o trato de paz.

- Se assim é, será bem-vinda.

- Grata.

Sinbad gesticulou uma poltrona para que se sentasse e se sentou numa paralela à ele. Entre eles havia uma mesa baixa, no qual Kougyoku colocou o tratado e lhe passou para que fosse lido.

- Tome o tempo necessário.

- Tomarei - Disse ele pegando o tratado - Existe algo mais?

- Não, só vim negociar o tratado e visitar um amigo que está hospedado em seu palácio.

- Um amigo? - Indagou Sinbad - Você não me considera um amigo?

Kougyoku apertou os punhos, ouvir tal coisa era um tanto dolorosa para ela. Mas disfarçou bem e

- São casos diferentes - Falou seriamente - Mas não vim aqui discutir isso...

- Por que você se tornou fria? - Ele perguntou de repente.

Kougyoku observou Sinbad atentamente, percebendo que havia uma pequena, mínima fagulha de preocupação. Ela suspirou e fitou a janela do lado direito deles.

- Só quero apressar o que tenho a fazer. Preciso voltar para casa logo.

- Alguma razão para isso?

Kougyoku ficou desconfortável. Não era essa a conversa que esperava ter. Não mesmo. Também não queria ficar falando sobre tal assunto, não gostava disso, mas o que poderia fazer? Mesmo que fosse contra lhe dizer algo, não iria impedi-lo de saber. Em breve os sete mares saberia de qualquer modo.

- Vão escolher um noivo para mim.

Sinbad se espantou ao ouvir isso. Ele sabia que, para uma princesa do Império Kou, ela já devia estar casada com alguém em favor de unir algum país ao Império e que só não ocorreu antes porque a última tentativa foi falha. Saber que esse fato estava tão próximo causou certo desconforto nele, sem que soubesse exatamente o por quê.

Talvez o namoro de Sharkan e Yamuhaira junto com o noivado de Alibaba e Morgiana tenha o feito repensar algumas coisas. Entre elas o quão importante é escolher com quem vai ficar o resto da vida. Não achava justo ela estar sendo forçada a se casar tão... nova.

- Seu irmão não pode esperar um pouco? - Perguntou tentando amenizar o clima.

- Não - Suspirou, seu olhar entediado continuou no céu do lado de fora da janela, enquanto ela cruzava as pernas e apoiava a cabeça em sua mão - Já estou atrasada para me casar, logo não vão sobrar pretendentes ou não irão me querer.

- Não foi o que quis dizer.

- Não importa - Disse voltando sua atenção para ele e corringindo a postura para uma mais séria - Por favor, Rei Sinbad. Peço que dê a resposta prévia antes que eu parta amanhã.

- Você não vai se casar.

Aquilo não era um pedido, era uma _ordem_. Quem ele pensava que era para lhe ordenar algo? Não era seu rei, marido, namorado... Não exercia nenhum tipo de autoridade sob ela. Mas se era assim...

- Não vou me casar.

Porque ela se ouvia concordando?

Havia algum tempo que Kougyoku percebera que havia algo errado consigo. Em diversas situações, antes de tomar uma decisão, mesmo as mais simples, algo lhe fazia pensar em Sinbad e se seria o melhor para Sindria. No início pensou que seria seu amor pelo rei, mas as coisas começaram a passar dos limites desde... a Guerra em Magnostatt. Por um momento, elase sentiu prestes a trair sua própria família em favor de Sinbad, como poderia?

Foi naquele momento em que decidiu se tornar mais forte, ser mais firme e confiante. Seria um deslize imperdoavel. À Kouen que confiava nela, à Kouha que salvou sua vida, à até mesmo o Magi, Judal, que lhe deu o poder para _defender_ o Império, não ataca-lo. Judal certa vez disse que seus olhos estavam estranhos, mas ele estava ocupado e não pode tomar tempo para descobrir o que havia de errado.

O que teria causado isso? Ela não trairia o Império, que também era dela, por vontade própria. não podia... Então porque?

Suspeitava que Sinbad tivesse algo com isso, mas não conseguia pensar nisso muito a fundo já que parecia haver um bloqueio, toda vez que começava a pensar de repente se esquecia a conclusão e se distraia. Quando lembrava, já não lembrava como chegara a conclusão. Era um círculo interminável, mas tudo indicava que...

O que? O que ela estava pensando mesmo?

- Kougyoku? - Indagou Sinbad.

- Desculpe... Me perdi em pensamentos - Se desculpou.

- Tudo bem. Mas se não vai se casar, então o que fará?

_Defender Sindria._

- Eu vou me casar - Afirmou - Querendo ou não, preciso ajudar Kouen.

- Você não pode casar - Voltou a dizer ele elevando um pouco a voz.

_Você precisa cuidar de Sindria._

- Não está em suas mãos esta decisão - Dizia ela, tentando a todo custo ignorar o burbuinho em sua mente.

- Mas você não _quer_ se casar.

- Não importa! - Começou a gritar e se levantou.

_Não pode se casar._

- Eu decido o que faço!

- Não é você que está decidindo! É Kouen! - Ele se levantou discutindo no mesmo tom de voz.

_Não se case._

- De que te importa?! Está perfeitamente claro que você não precisa de amor. Você tem um reino, é rico, mulheres se jogam aos seus pés num estalar de dedos! Você é um ótimo rei, seu povo te ama, esse é todo o amor que você precisa! Não precisa de mim!

_À Favor de Sindria._

- Tudo isso está errado! - Continuava a declarar Kougyoku, sentindo a cabeça pesar - Por que? Por que eu continuo a voltar para cá? Isso é errado. Um tremendo erro. Você não precisa de mim. Sindria não precisa de mim. Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma com Sindria a não ser manter a paz entre o Império e seu país!

_Você prometeu._

Ela prometera?

- Por que eu continuo a me afundar nesses sentimentos? Sindria não é meu Reino, não é minha obrigação. Por que eu me prendo à você? Por que volto? Isso tudo é errado... Eu não preciso de um coração mais quebrado do que já está...

_Você não precisa de outro alguém..._

- Eu sei que é errado, então por que? Por que não consigo pensar...?! - Ela chorava num misto de desespero e tristeza.

- Kougyoku, calma! - Pedia Sinbad, agora preocupado.

- Eu não me importo... Eu não _quero_ me importar... Por que sempre concordo com o que você quer?! Por que não me reconheço? Por que eu te quero tanto?! - Gritava Kougyoku, agora sua cabeça doia de um jeito insuportável, estava confusa e começava a ficar tonta.

_Você é leal a mim._

- Eu não consigo me convencer que estou melhor sem você! Eu não consigo! Eu não consigo...

Na ultima frase, suas pernas falharam e se sentiu fraca subitamente. Sinbad correu e a pegou no colo antes que caisse no chão. Com o pouco de consciência que tinha, abriu os olhos olhando profundamente nos do Rei e assim, de repente percebeu o que acontecia.

- Você... Foi você... - Dizia fraca.

- Calma, vou tratar de você.

- Como pôde?

Aquele tom e pergunta não foi de alguém confuso, mas de alguém que se sentia traido.

Profundamente traido.

Ele entendia. Kougyoku confiava nele, com tudo de si. Descobrir a hipnose lançada, era descobrir que ele não confiava nela, o que quebrava a confiança de ambos dos lados. Mesmo sem se arrepender... Porque se sentia tão abalado com aquele tom de voz?

- Eu confiei em você...

- Eu sei que é errado. Sinto muito, foi preciso.

- Me deixe ir... - Ela pediu perdendo a consciência.

- Ja'far! - O conselheiro entrou na sala assustado ao ver a princesa desmaiando - Chame Yamuhaira agora! - Ja'far correu para fora da sala a procurar pela maga.

- Liberte-me...

Foi a última coisa que disse antes de perder a consciência por completo. O rei pegou o pequeno corpo dela facilmente e correu pelos corredores do palácio indo até um quarto qualquer, os conselheiros lhe seguindo sem entender o que houve.

Passando por um dos corredores, Yamuhaira chegou voando e lhe guiou para um quarto próximo ao da própria maga, facilitando para que pegasse os itens que precisaria. Assim que ele deixou a princesa na cama, Aladdin chegou para ajudar sendo acompanhado por Alibaba e Morgiana, só foi permitido que Aladdin e Morgiana ficassem para ajudar, o resto teve que aguardar fora do quarto.

Sinbad havia passado do limite suportado numa mente humana. Principalmente para uma já fragilizada por um amor que não aconteceria.

_"Ele não pode me aceitar por ser uma Princesa do Império Kou, e mesmo que renegue o Império, o povo não me aceitaria. O povo é tudo para um rei"._

Ela estava certa. Mas ele estava errado ao tê-la hipnotizado. Ele agora só pedia aos mares que Kougyoku ficasse bem depois de perder o controle.

* * *

_Tio Sin passou dos limites. Eu fico imaginando como Kougyoku reagiria ao descobrir a hipnose... Se ningue´m reparou,toda vez que ela duvida do que esteja fazendo para o bem de Sindria a Hipnose reage e quando Sinbad está presente ele consegue controlar como quiser. Fico com dó da Kougyoku nesse ponto. _

_Como o pedido, estou fazendo um caminho para um mini Singyoku. O caso deles só vai ter mais um capítulo que na verdade seria apenas um com este, mas decidi dividir (como sempre). Eu já tenho algumas músicas para os próximos capítulos, mas daqui a algum tempo vou precisar de mais, se tiverem recomendações ou pedidos, estarei aceitando!_

_O mesmo serve para casais (Só lembrando que não escrevo Yaoi, Yuri e nem hentai, ok?)_

_Beijos,_

_~-Lyoko_


End file.
